


The Angel on the Devils shoulder

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe angels and demons, Angels, Demons, Devil Ben, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Nun Rey, Nuns, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, demon slayers, kinda abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey is a demon slayer, she has been training for almost her whole life it feels like. But Luke, however never lets her go out into the busier streets in order to slay demons. Confident of her abilities Rey seeks out to rid the world of demonic influence. (One shot AU)





	The Angel on the Devils shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a lot of sex near the end. Its also a bit of ABO.

Rey frowned on her knees in the cold and slightly damp nave. There were no benches, no seats here and all the other six others had were slightly thick rugs. They might as well be yoga mats for how thick they were. She bowed her head nearly touching the cold floor repressing a shiver. She was fully dressed at the ungodly hour of five, and even in the thick robes of her office it was still chilly and still cold. Father Luke walked in as the choir singing a hymn of protection over them finally walked in. 

“Arise.” he stated simply and everyone lifted their heads. Rey was the only one who glanced around, she was also the only woman in the group. There had been a few others, but they had slowly left, not up to the standards. Just like almost one hundred others now down to nine people. Most of them old guard, just Poe, Finn, and Her as the new blood in. “God is our refuge and strength, always ready to help in times of trouble. So, we will not fear…” He intoned. They all repeated after him in a long morning prayer and affirmation of their faith. 

“Now, for assignments.” Luke finally said, Rey was nearly fidgeting, a small beetle was crawling on her hand more than anything she wanted to swat at it, but moving around was a sign of weakness. “Poe, you will go and patrol the south district.” he said and Rey felt a key pang of jealousy. The South was busy with tourists being so near an airport, were demons congregated waiting to lull humans to false securities to do nefarious things to them. 

“Finn, I’d like for you to join him, there have been a lot more attacks as of late.” Luke spoke Finn nodded. Rey stared to Luke, waiting. He waited for her to be the last, with the only place that was left. “Rey, you will patrol the graveyards.” she let out a breath. Betraying only a little of her frustration, she was stronger than Poe, stronger than Finn and still Luke had her going to the least populated places. Oh demons did go there, but only when there was a recently dead person. They could raise the ghost and bind it to them creating a servant for almost an entire year before the spirit faded. 

She nodded to him, bowing. “Now… go arm yourselves, it is promising to be a busy night. Check in every hour.” Luke stated. Rey stood with the rest, face a pleasant mask before she walked out with Luke’s look towards her. It was perverse to hope for a crash, hope that there would be a hundred or more burials in a day. Usually it was one a week, and it left her frustrated, even then most of the time not a single demon showed. She more or less chased out horny teenagers chastising them as she kept the grounds clean out of sheer boredom. 

Her track record, small as it was, was perfect. She never had a single scratch on her, if Luke would give her a chance she could easily patrol the busiest places. Where demons ran rampant, the walls of the hell thin and permeable. Where souls were bargained for and taken. Rey let out a sigh as she ate the bland meal, and then quickly geared herself up. The church was quiet without the choir, and kept that way. The only sound the others and their quiet shuffling and talking. Finn and Poe talked to low to hear and Finn smiled to Poe, he raised his hand to touch his shoulder. 

Rey blinked to them, and quickly coughed as Luke walked in, the two started, going completely quiet with both taking a quick step away from each other. Luke focused all his attention on her as she coughed again, covering her face with her long sleeve. “Are you well?” Luke asked her she fixed him with a serious look, eyes darting behind Luke to Poe’s grateful smile. 

“Yes of course, it’s just dust.” she explained and smiled bowing her head. Rey strapped the holy blade, a long blade near the length of her forearm onto her waist. It would be hidden with her long black robes once she finally put on her last layer. Being strapped onto her leg. She wasn’t like the rest who could dress in normal clothes, she had to wear the nun’s clothes of office. Luke always rode her harder than the rest, if he wanted to push her so much, Rey thought spitfully, then why didn’t he allow her a stronger place? 

Luke nodded. “Be sure to keep on your toes.” Luke said simply. Rey glared at his retreating back putting on the whimple. It covered her ears and hair completely, all in all, she looked exactly like any nun on the street. Finn slid towards her, placing a knife onto his belt. He smiled at her, and very briefly touched her shoulder. 

“Thank you.” he told her quietly. Luke was chatting with the older men who were off to the side, preparing a few old tourist pocket maps. They took to investigating new places for demons, flushing out their lairs to be destroyed later. Finding gatherings and then sabotaging them. She nodded and smiled the briefest smile to him and walked out. Her boots making a steady click on the stone. 

Finn and Poe were behind her smiling now as they were freed from the confines of the old stone church and now heading out into the busy street. She grabbed Poes arm leaning in close. “Let me patrol with you.” she demanded harshly. He pulled away with a shake of his head. 

“Sorry, but what Luke wants Luke gets.” he told her. She let out a sigh and parted from him heading towards the massive cemetery on the grounds. Finn and Poe got onto a bus in a moment leaving her completely bored. No one had died with a plot in this place for over a month, no demon could rise a spirit that wasn’t freshly dead. Their ‘soul’ still tied to their corpse for only a single week. She was sure there were hundreds of morticians that were halvens, half demons, or even full demons. But she couldn’t get to those places without angering Luke. She paced the grounds for only around ten minutes, it was clean, it was perfect and she wanted to prove herself. Prove to Luke he could rely on her, and solely her to rid the world of demons.

“I can do this.” she told herself and let out a breath. She walked right of the cemetery, heading towards the busy south district. Betraying Luke’s order was not going to go well unless she most definitely proved herself. Intent on that she ignored the stares of people, and some smiles as she found herself in the completely busy south district. Spotting demons wasn’t easy, they used magic to hide themselves. But she always had the uncanny ability to feel it, like feeling water ghosting over the skin after spending the day swimming. As far as she knew she was the only one who sensed it, Luke never mentioned it, and when she mentioned to Finn and Poe they gave her odd looks. 

She spotted one, leading a young woman into a shop, Rey approaching him smiling. He turned to her with a divine smile that she knew had to be charmed in some manner. All the tales of fae bewitching mortals could be forms of demons luring away people to them. She bowed her head to him. “Well hello sister, what brings you to this district?” he asked. 

“I’m visiting,” she stated flatly looking up into the shop. It looked like a mix of a hotel and a small kitschy tourist shop. “How are you good sir?” the smile went a little brittle. 

“I’m good sister, do you need a place to stay?” he asked her, she let her face brighten into a smile. 

“YES! I do! There are some churches nearby but it is so terribly rude to just walk up and ask for a room. My travel plans were abrupt you see.” he nodded and motioned into the place. 

“I’m sure we got a room left! Go ask the front we are a air-bee-and-Bee! Five Stars!” she laughed warmly reaching out and touching the demons shoulder. It flinched, but otherwise didn’t show anything of its nature. 

She could see through the magic on it when her hand touched him. It was like a layer of reality, or fabric over him. He was an incubus, the long tail curling up, though not in reality to poke the back of her hand. It was like a scorpion tail and supposedly deposited a poison, that would make anyone go insane with lust. Her hand only burned for a moment before she felt nothing at all, her hand lingered on his shoulder, as she blinked languidly. A moment later she drew back, just barely brushing his skin and then looked down demurely. “Oh yes sorry.” she stated bringing her cheeks to flushing. 

He responded fast going near her with a sort of savage smile. Demons don’t look too different, incubi and succubi in particular were the most human. He took her arm with hardly a wince and led her inside as she smiled at him and giggled. “Oh yes, I feel a little faint, haven’t eaten in a little bit you know.” 

“Let me fix that!” he said excitedly as one of the others inside lingered, a female sucibi this one with pure green skin. Instead of hair she had two thick flesh like ‘horns’ that draped down her head. Rey stumbled, playing the woozy and tired. She was taught on how the poison worked, and was told over and over and over again she would never be able to resist it. The sucibi grinned, and she smiled back, looking down to the little clothed demon. Even in the real world she was wearing a tank, and booty shorts. Rey put her hand to her lips. 

“OH my!” she stated and turned from her. She could feel the completely giddy energy in the home, she was attracting all of the demons here as he took her into a small ‘coffee corner’ and put her down. She went down in a whump, nearly falling off the stool giggling. In the modern area no one kept bothering to remain utterly pure, and she was bound to be one of those for as young as she was and what she was. She was probably their tastiest catch for years and they were sure to shuffle her carefully, each one a taste. She thought scornfully. 

“Here, these cookies are from a local shop, they are the best.” he told her, she nodded dumbly taking one and eating it. It was delicious and wonderful, on the edge of soft but still with a bit of tooth to it. She savored it, used to the bland only slightly salty food she had grown up eating. They never had desert, or anything that one could describe as ‘tasty’. Not even the sacrament wine was anything less than astringent and terrible. She smiled at the man batting her eyes to him. 

“They are delicious.” she told him never breaking eye contact as she yawned. She didn’t fight as she made her limbs weak and pilant as he shuffled her off the stool up stairs she swayed on like she was drunk. She giggled again as her hand brushed his rump, grinning as he smiled back. She was put into a small room with only one bed in the center, and a large mirror for a ceiling. Knowing exactly why it was there with the soft pink and red decorations and sheets.

He guided her to the bed as she leaned into him, her head tilted up as his hands wandered briefly on her sides, but focused on her rump. The female sucibi, and two more edged into the room making it crowded. “It’s so hot.” she told him, turning so that she spoke into his chin. Lips barely brushing his skin. He started to fumble with her belt that kept her robes from flying everywhere, she giggled. They were all long and billowy, with the top ending about midcalf, and the skirt all the way down to her ankles. However, the skirt cleverly hid a long slit that would allow her free access to the blade on her leg. It was altered by herself, otherside she’d need to take a moment to practically undress. 

The others had avid hungry eyes, her belt fell to the ground and he reached in, finding the blade on her hip. Rey reacted fast, drawing it and stabbing it behind her. She whirled as the incubi gave a gasp in, and then crumbled into dust from the blades power. One red line appeared along the edge of the blade, the magic, or power signaling she had killed a demon. They all took a breath in, and that was all they did to her. With all of them trying to flee they couldn’t get through the door as she dispatched them easily, all it took was a cut or stab with such weak demons. In others it would need a more fatal blow, but they were dead and the dust was quickly vanishing. 

Putting back on her belt and hiding her blade again she gave a smile looking to the tiny prick on her hand, how it didn’t affect her and put her chin up. She could feel no more demons here, and left it, going to find more. Dispatching a small group of imps watching a group of drunks. If a human mind was weak, and pilant enough an imp could possess them and take them to its master for many things. One of them would likely be creating thralls, those bound to the demon by the taking and giving of blood. Rey got back to the graveyard having missing nothing at all, there was not a single lingering trace of demonic energy here and went in to the church as the others fell in. 

One of them was gone, the old guard’s absence was barely missed. Luke quickly singled her out, face twisted in anger. “YOU LEFT YOUR POST.” he stated tightly on the verge of yelling. 

“How many demons did Poe find?” she countered. Luke blinked confused for a moment. 

“You are not-” 

“HOW MANY?” she cut him off. Luke sighed. 

“None. He could find none.” Rey held out her hand, the small mark of the sucibi still on it, Luke turned to it, and then back to her face. 

“I found a group of sucibi running a… nightly rental, and killed them all. Then I found several imps waiting to possess drunks.” Luke stared at her. She gave him the blade, they were all designed to show how many demons one killed, in order for proper lauds to be placed on the one who killed them. Her blade held all the demons of lust she had killed, the imps however did not show, those she just needed to touch. As the weakest of all demons, for anyone following the proper purity paths it would just take a single touch, or a commanding voice to destroy them, a blade was not necessary at all. 

“You left your post.” He protested more weakly as everyone gathered around her. One of the older men looked to the blade and then back to her. 

“I’ll take you in.” he said. Rey blinked to him. 

“Chewie what if I say no.” Luke told him. Chewie bowed his head towards Luke. 

“She proved herself to not be weak, let her prove herself on other manners.” he replied. Luke let out a breath and handed her back the blade. 

“Very well, but do not ever go against my orders again. Or you will be cast out as an errant.” Rey didn’t smile, but she gave a slight nod, turning it into a bow. 

** **

ONE YEAR LATER

** **

Rey finished up the last of explosives, and grimaced. There would be thralls here, human beings bound to a demon through an exchange of blood. They had no say and only did as their master wanted. But they couldn’t be unbound, and were destined for hell. The blessed iron in every bit of modern explosives would be sure to kill every demon and human. Leaving the place she shuffled out, still smelling like the demon they had captured and used a bit of its blood to make it seem like she was a thrall. It left her feeling insulted, as she got out, and headed away without a glance back. 

There was going to be a party or gathering of some kind there, and all they had to do was flick a switch to kill everyone there. She didn’t even need to be there, and sighed eyes up to the sky. To the silent stars above, she wished for just a second the humans wouldn’t be there. Back in the church she spent a long time in getting the smell out of her. Rubbing salt all over her body, then using a cistern of cold holy water, only to do so at least three more times until finally, finally it was gone. She could have waited for a week or more for it to be faded, but couldn’t bear to keep it on her. Luke had laid no more plans for her so instead she left, the others on their patrols leaving her alone in the church.

It wasn’t hard to be alone there, it was just four people, even the choir had been slowly peeling away with several small scandals. The young teenagers doing what teenagers did when not surprised and given lots of freedom, more so than she ever had. Luke, Finn and Poe, and then lastly Chewie the only ones left of the order of demon slayers. The other old guards had vanished, or one was found dead of a heart attack in his bed. Luke blamed a demonic attack, however he never explained how a demon could infiltrate the church grounds. Without as many people now, Rey had the utter tastes of being able to do as she pleased when not under direct command of Luke. 

Given more freedom, as well as a single pair of ‘street’ clothes, Rey headed out and away in the more godly hour of ten o’clock. All she had to protect herself was a small switchblade, but smiled, free to roam at last. She could sense more demons, but she wasn’t there for them. Instead allowing herself leisure to take a break. Taking a meager allowance, only twenty dollars a week she eagerly went to a bake shop, her mind focused on getting a single cookie. It had taken a week to find the bake shop the incubi had spoken of and it quickly became a note of obsession in her. She could, and did spend all her money on buying their goods. 

“Hello Rey!” called Rose, one of the tellers as she got in. “The usual?” she asked. Rey nodded handing over the single dollar. Rose already had her favorite cookie ready, it was still warm, as Rey bit into the triple chocolate cookie. 

“Thank you Rose!” Rey finished it quick, but still savored every bite. Rose laughed happily, and winked as she held out another. 

“Here, it's a new recipe.” Rey took it nibbling at it and taking a step back as one taller man in blank went up to the counter. He ordered coffee, and a few sweets, taking his bounty to a seat as she mulled over the cookie and as his coffee was made. It was some kind of salty caramel, but it had too much salt on it, leaving it less sweet and more lip puckering.

“It’s salty,” Rey told her. Rose nodded. “Like really salty.” 

“It’s supposed to be salted caramel, we are trying to get the right level for salt. We dumped salt into the caramel batch...” Rose replied chuckling. Rey laughed warmly finishing off the cookie. “But we’ll back down the salt, come back tomorrow for the next batch?” Rose put down a cup of coffee, calling out the order as Rey tossed her trash in a nearby bin. As the only one in the front today Rose couldn’t take the orders to people as she usually did. 

“YES! Of course!” Rey turned and nearly ran right into the guy. “OH! Sorry!” she braced herself on him a moment and felt it, the weight of magic onto him. Her eyes darted to his and she froze staring at them. His eyes were dark, and their more demonic nature were covered with thick looking contact lenses. But the strength of the concealment magic on him was entirely too strong, so much so she could only feel it when she touched him. She backed away slowly looking away quickly and waving to Rose before repressing a shiver glancing back to him. 

She let out a breath and gave him another look before she exited, heart pounding. Diving into a small alley she calmed herself. She had never felt such a strong glamour, such a strong spell of concealment. The spell so tight it was nearly a second skin on him. She touched the small switchblade, the only thing between her and this demon. She couldn’t risk it, the only other demon she had felt that had this strong of glamour was someone she would rather not ever go near again.

** **

It was a week ago she was patrolling with Chewie, in street clothes, yes wonderful street clothes savoring the feeling of pants on her like it was her first pair. The demon was red headed and she bumped into him too, feeling the weight of his concealment on her. He turned to her with a tightlipped smile, and she followed him, running away from Chewie as they looked for signs of a demonic den. 

The demon pinned her up against the wall, trapping her wrists to the concrete as he leered down at her from his half a head height on her. His movements were so fast she couldn’t keep up with him. “If it isn’t the human that destroyed my underlings.” he told her and she glared at him. “Your scent lingered there for days.” he leaned in and took a long breath of her hair, like she was a wine, or some kind of flower. “So pure….” 

“Let me go.” she hissed out angrily. He let go of a wrist to slap her with enough force to send her sprawling down. She looked up to him, he let the spell drop leaving her to gap to it. He was an Astaroth. One of the most powerful types of demons who commanded others to their whims. Lanky and thin he had two long horns and a pallid look to his skin. A symbol burned in between his horns, showing that he was indeed in a high station. A long venomous snake curled around his leg, which had shifted to bird like talons. The ends of his hands were the same talons, ending in thick and wicked sharp nails. Two sets of wings flew out his back, one set of feathery black, and another of leathery bat like wings, those were wrapped around him showing he was naked under the spells. 

“Consider yourself marked little nun.” he told her, and she scrambled up holding up her switchblade. Her hand was shaking but she wasn’t about to let this demon intimidate her. “All our kind will know you on sight.” she touched her cheek with her free hand letting out a few calming breaths. Whatever brand on her cheek burned briefly before it faded to a dull throb, only someone who was at least half demon could see it. 

“Not if I kill you.” she replied. He laughed at her, as he shifted back to the way he looked before when she ran into him. A lithe redhead with a black suit, a lawyer looking man. 

“Do it.” he opened his arms wide but she didn’t move. It was too risky, and she wasn’t about to chance the snake she had seen wasn’t a part of the demon, now hidden. She stepped back away, thankful for the thick boots she was wearing. He laughed again, letting his arms drop as he grinned. “It’s a part of me, the snake.” she kept her mink blank. There were no texts about how demons could break and pillage minds. It was always thought they couldn’t touch the mind, but obviously they could. “When you tire of demon attacks, call my name… Hux. Pledge your soul to mine and I will take the mark away.” she grimaced as he vanished. Like he never existed in the first place. She shuddered, dropping down in the aftermath. 

She shuddered, but her reputation wasn’t slandered, she managed to fight off all the demons who saw her and attacked. She sated herself knowing that Hux more then likely was too much of a coward to face her himself. Then, for three long days, almost agonizingly slow, there was nothing. No trace of demonic energy in her usual route she took, staying away from the others patrolling the shopping district. 

** **

Rey let out a long breath in the alley, and chanced a look in, he was typing on a tiny laptop and it was ridiculous. He had to press the keys all with two fingers as his hands were massive. A truly huge man he wore a black turtleneck covering his arms and torso in thick black fabric. His pants were also black along with his socks and shoes. He looked like the was an edgy kid, even to the longish hair that was brushed back in a loose wave on his head. He looked human, but with the contact lenses he couldn’t be a true demon. Her heart raced a bit more. 

“Halven?” she mouthed watching him. Halvens, half demons could be as normal as any human being. Though they couldn’t hide one object of themselves. Be it a tail, wings, or something like eyes, they were more easy to spot. Most of them declined to maim themselves, instead focusing on using their human nature to lure more souls into hell. To their fathers or mothers, or others, where they can be bound. Rey crossed the street, to a laundromat next door trying to think. He had to be strong, horribly strong for a halven. Most halvens got their concealment spells from their demonic family, kill the father, or mother and they were revealed, she ignored a look from one person as she breathed out calming herself. 

She closed her eyes concentrating, she could feel no tie to anything, maybe it was the distance, or the tightness of the spell. But a small part of her knew, and it was the oddest thing in the world to feel and to know. There was no tie to family, this was all the halvens power and it was more than worthy of her attention and devotion. 

Only a lord of hell child could be strong enough for that kind of power, and it made her scared. He could easily deliver her to this ‘Hux’ if he caught her. She calmed herself, he wasn’t chasing her, he wasn’t going after her even though he would have had to have seen the mark on her when he looked at her after bumping into her, and he wasn’t trying to lead her away. He didn’t hunt her down just yet, in fact he looked extremely busy. 

Letting out a steady breath Rey closed her eyes and calmed herself. She wasn’t completely disarmed so far no demon had any success in taking her and making her fall. Instead, she focused on following this halven. As powerful as he was, he might have others under him, even weak imps. He wrote on the tiny laptop for maybe half an hour before finishing up and putting it into a messenger bag. He wasn’t doing a single thing that screamed ‘I am evil incarnate’ even leaving a tip on the table as he smiled to Rose and waved goodbye. 

Following him for the rest of the day she got down on at least this daily routine, one thing she noticed, was when he walked, the other demons fled, and it made her heart race uncomfortably even more. Only a few demons would avoid others, mostly they worked together as the legion they were. ‘Beware the child of the antichrist,’ Luke said to her one day during training. ‘We were able to stop the apocalypse but demons still tread on the world. We must kill as many as possible, if you find him, you will report to me. No demon will go near him, since they will be enthralled completely to his will and whims. That was how we stopped the end of days, turning the antichrist. Such is human nature, no matter how weak it might be.’ Luke would then, with relish tell her how he found out how to kill the antichrist. 

Rey always wondered how any man, or demon could stomach the attempts, at least forty, without trying to escape. She shook her head, and followed the man to his home on the outskirts of the city as night started to fall. A quaint two story home without a car. He seemed to like to walk everywhere, and she felt more tired for it. He stalled looking in his bag and she couldn’t risk not continuing to walk. The moment she reached him about to brush past him he grabbed her arm. 

“Why are you-” Her elbow stuck into his stomach doubling him over and making him let her go. She darted away reaching for her knife and putting her hand on it. She was caught between drawing it and fighting or running. His eyes went dark, and she lost the chance when he moved fast, pinning her against a truck parked on the street. His eyes tracked down her as she fought against the hold. He had both wrists trapped in one of his large hands. With his other hand he cupped her cheek and wiped. The touch tender but fast, shocked her as he dropped her hands and turned from her. “There the mark is gone.” 

She touched her cheek, and dropped her hand blinking to him. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, and instead moved to his home. “You are dead halven!” she shouted after him drawing the switchblade. He looked at it and shrugged uncowed. 

“Would you mind? My neighbors don’t like the noise. Meet me somewhere if you want a fight.” he stated blandly. She put the knife back into her pocket flushing. He drew out a business card, writing something on the back of it. “Here, tomorrow.” she took it. 

‘Ben Solo, consultant.’ it said on it. She blinked, this was going all wrong, completely and utterly wrong. He was supposed to knock her out, was supposed to drag her to his master. Or eat her, take her to the demon Hux, make her into an unwilling thrall. The man grinned down at her and she suppressed a shiver. 

“I’m the master's SON little… demon slayer?” he questioned. She nodded barely, and tensed at the reminder of the uncanny ability to read minds. She never got around to telling Luke. “Meet me there okay? I’d rather spend a night without the death of a little girl on my conscious.” she flinched and grimaced to him, something worming around in her mind, like a sense of deja vu. 

“I can beat you.” she told him quietly. His smile was magnanimous as he walked back to her. 

“I’ve beaten six slayers, I doubt it.” He patted her head and she was frozen staring at him as he showed his back walking to his home. It had to be a trick, there was no way anyone, let alone a halven would show the vulnerable back. She had a thought to Hux, and the snake with a shiver. He could be the master's son, sure. With that kind of power she only brushed. But her pride was stoked, putting her chin up she stormed away from the home heading back to the church herself to prepare for a fight. 

** **

Rey fitted another blade to her other leg, and then draped herself in her robes, only Finn gave her an odd glance but said nothing as she waited, nervous tension filling her. But soon she was out and about, heading religiously an hour before the meeting time and setting up a few traps. If this halven was as strong as she even could think he was, it wouldn’t do to just be on her own. Though she debated on telling Luke, she didn’t. This would more than prove to him she could win against any demon. 

She knew Luke would not ever so much as let her near this place, so she was on her own. She couldn’t trust the others not to talk to Luke. Tracing a light sigil in holy water onto the concrete in the large and empty parking lot she smiled job done. With the sigil there he’d be weakened, without his spell of glamour on him. If he was the lord of dark’s son, then she’d know at first sight. A hiss, and her heart rate shot up. Hux… it was Hux that landed from the top of a building. He never bothered to hide himself, and smiled at her. 

“Look who it is.” he said lowly, she drew a blade and pointed it at him. He stood at the point as she shivered in terror. One of his fingers touched the tip of it, and it smoked. But he very gently teased it down, getting closer to her. She couldn’t move the blade to him, couldn’t defend herself as he grabbed her. Lesser demons got hurt when they touched her, some of the very weakest could simply be touched and die, vanishing completely. But Hux gripped her shoulders and leaned in taking a deep draft of air over her hair. 

“You still smell disgustingly pure.” he sniped. Rey grimace her eyes closed, hands only holding weakly onto the sword. “You won’t even fight?” he taunted. How can she fight against something so strong? She quailed. Feeling foolish at the attempt to even trap the halven. She should have given up when he slapped her, begging him to be kind. It was a low noise, a sort of purr that she realized she was being put under his power. 

Hux may be a demon, and may be strong, but his type could quail the bravest of them all. Turning them to run and quiver. There was little one could do unless pure animal instinct of fighting took over. Mostly it was running, after all what can a little human do against a-she shook her head. Reciting a few lines in her head, she tried to work past the terror, even when the snake around him detached, twining around her neck constricting down and nearly cutting off her air. 

“Who unmarked you?” he asked her. But he did wrong in choking her, it made her fear and her terror change, and she latched onto the instinct to fight. Slashing out, she cut a shallow line as he lept back. Blood welled against his pallid skin of his stomach. Rey grabbed the snakes head as it tried to snap onto her face and tossed it, then cut its head off when it rose to strike her leg. Hux looked to her, eyes going wide. 

“I am a demon slayer. You don’t scare me, HUX.” she told him and advanced him backwards. He stepped into one of her traps, and then tried to run. He couldn’t break out of the circle he was in, but she couldn’t pass it without breaking it allowing him to run as well. It was a good thing she brought what she did. Hux watched her as she unpacked a small crossbow strapped onto her back and the size of a small basketball. Nothing that would truly hurt anything, say for the fact of the metal bolt fitted onto it, was tipped in the same metal of her blades. Thrice blessed by the pope himself. 

“Please, I can give you anything! Anything!” he begged, she ignored him and raised the crossbow. 

“I want you dead.” she told him and fired. He tried to escape, but the bolt caught his side, allowing her to rush him, and swiftly take him down. Hacking off limbs, his wings, he died not fast, but very bloody. She was thankful wore black robes, if she was in any other color all the blood would show. His body decomposed rapidly, insects invading and eating the corpse in a manner of minutes. Rey snapped up the head of the snake she decapitated, holding it above the worms. “And to dust you return.” she told the dead demon. He might be powerful enough to survive this, but his power would be cut massively, and it would take him years, decades or even over one thousand years to get back to this power in hell. 

Rey grinned and looked up to the sky. She bowed her head. “Thank you lord for the power to defeat this demon. I go on only in your name. AMEN.” she prayed her smile falling when there was nothing to indicate anyone heard or saw what she did. She stuffed the untouched head into a pocket leaving the scene back to the church. She washed her clothes herself, smiling down at the foaming blood. She had beaten a demon that not a single one of the others say for Luke would be able to beat. She was powerful, and she was going to confront that halven tomorrow. Striking him down as well, she didn’t need Luke’s help at all, and would never need his help again. 

The smell of his blood, however faded fast, much faster than the other demon from before, the reason being Hux was dead. All the slight ties to the blood now gone leaving it easier to be rid of. It only took two rounds of cleansing for her to now smell like herself again without a single lingering trace. 

That night Rey slept, the nightmares came, as they always did. Never leaving for long. She was young, maybe two years old and watched as something killed her father. Her mother grabbed her, running up the stairs, and further up, snapping down the ladder to the attic, and then levering it back up. She kicked the window open, and put Rey onto the roof. She was the only thing that could fit through the tiny window. Her mother was sobbing and Rey was scared shaking. “Rey? Baby, I need you to go to the top of the house and wait okay? Your father and I will come get you in the morning.” she told Rey. Rey nodded, nearly sobbing as something hit where the ladder was, knocking it down. “Go now okay. And Don’t listen to anyone but us.” 

Rey walked carefully up the incline of the roof. Heading to a small level patch and holding her arms. There was a scream of someone, her mother as she hugged herself sobbing. She didn’t understand what was happening, only knowing she had to listen to her mother. “CHILD!” snapped a cold voice. She ignored it. “GET HERE NOW.” she sobbed, alone in the entire world. The neighbors didn’t care for her family as they died, she watched as an old man opened his door the porch light on, and looked right at her. He shook his head, and then walked back in turning the light off. The same man had given her candy just the night before when she dressed up for halloween. 

The cold voice kept trying to cajole her, but then vanished, a black car leaving. Rey waited, and waited. But even as the sun set, her little body creaking and dry and hurting all over her mother and father didn’t come for her. She sniffed, heading back in and crying over her mother. She was dead, body completely cut up so that Rey only knew it was her mother because of her clothes. A family portrait with Rey as a year younger with a gap toothed grin holding on her small hand carved pumpkin. She crept down the ladder, dry heaving when she saw her father too. He was dead, but she was heading for the phone. She wasn’t dumb, she wasn’t a stupid kid, and dialed 911. 

“Hello 911 what is your emergency?” he warm voiced lady asked. 

“My mommy and daddy are dead.” she told her. There was quiet in the room in the phone. “A man in black hurt them... “ she sniffed trying to sob, but having no tears left. 

“Hello? What is your name?” Rey sniffed again. 

“Rey.” she replied. 

“How old are you Rey?” Rey blinked. 

“Eight…” she looked to her dad. He was still, oh so still and there was the sickly sweet smell of death in the room. “It smells so bad.” she sobbed. 

“I know honey, did you go trick or treating yesterday?” Rey wiped her nose off on her hand, still crusted with previous wiping. 

“Yes… I got a whole snickers bar.” it still stood half eaten on the counter she noticed. Her stomach rumbled hungrily. 

“A whole snickers bar! Wow! That is amazing! What else can you tell me Rey?” the woman spoke rapidly away from the phone, voice barely distinguishable. 

“I was on the roof. My mommy told me to wait for her but she never came back… she’s in the attic...there is a lot of blood.” Rey padded over the Snickers bar, stepping in the dried blood of her dad to pick up the bar and start eating it. She was oh so thirsty, but at the moment she chewed on the candybar. 

“Don’t worry Rey, we are going to be there soon just stay with me okay? Are you hurt?” Rey swallowed down. 

“No… I’m thirsty, really thirsty and hungry… I peed myself…” she told the woman shamefully. There as another thing too, but that was far too shameful too. She was almost an adult and she was covered in filth. Only babies did this. 

“OH honey, its okay. Just talk to me okay? Who’s your favorite teacher?” Rey spoke a long time to the lady, until the police finally came and she was shuffled with grimaces at her shameful smell into a loud white ambulance. They poked and prodded her, landing her sobbing even more and wanting her mom. But her mom was dead, she was dead, and she wasn’t ever going to let Rey eat another snickers bar before dinner ever again. 

When she laid down in the hospital bed to sleep, she woke back on the kitchen counter only for the nightmare to go again, and again and again until Rey woke up in her tiny bunk. She only had a bed a small twin, almost a child's bed, a table with a light and a glass of water. As what she was, she let go of all mortal comforts. Tears were dried on her cheeks that she pushed away. Drinking down the glass of water with a frown. 

She let out a breath letting the nightmare fade into her mind, a demon, it was a demon that had killed her parents and she had vowed to kill them all she told herself until she stopped shaking. Luke had found her, telling her of the demon to him, a powerful and unknown enemy. Rey sniffed, and stood, naked before putting back on her bland and rough underwear. Today was the day she was going to beat the strongest demon she ever faced. 

Maybe she could get it to speak on her parents murders, get the thing to find the demon that killed them and then kill that demon too. The nightmares would stop with that, and then maybe she can put aside fighting to life the rest of her life in the convent. Still getting as decked out as yesterday she didn’t go to morning prayers sure Luke would rail her once she got back, but there were more important things than him and the church. 

** **

When Rey found him, just getting out of his house he blinked at her, she was wearing her habit and fully ready to take him out. But then he passed her without even making a threatening gesture, again showing his back to her as he turned to the city walking fast. She had to trot to keep up with him. “Fight me!” she yelled, and he only glanced back to her. She flushed in shame as she got an odd look by a jogger. 

“No.” he answered. Rey pulled out the head of the snake and finally got up next to him handing it to him. He looked to it and took it, slowing enough so she didn’t have to jog to keep up. He whistled grinning. 

“You beat an Astaroth? Impressive.” he tossed the head into his bag. 

“I beat the creature you sent after me!” she hissed lowly. He shook his head chuckling at her, and again making her flush in shame. 

“I never sent anyone. I never intended on showing up to the fight. I saw the mark on you and knew the demon who did it would come for you. I put you where the strongest like to plan their follies. I do admit I didn’t think you’d survive the encounter.” he told her honestly. She glared at him, she could run him through with a sword, but with all the people around at this early day she couldn’t risk it. There would be a time to reveal demons to the world, and now was not the time. Maybe it would never be the time, they had fought hard to keep most people unknowing to the danger, it kept them from panicking and then falling even more prey to demonic influence. 

“Fight me you bastard.” she demanded harshly in a whisper. He laughed and she stalled staring at him almost feeling something rise in her, it was like wonder, leaving him to get a few steps ahead of her as he turned back to his walk. 

“What’s your name?” he asked her when she jogged back to him. 

“Why on earth would I tell you a halven my name?” she demanded back. He grinned at her, clearly amused at her. She didn’t like this at all, he knew she had killed a powerful enemy, for any human, and wasn’t cowed. It was another sure sign she had found the son of the master of all evil. The ‘antichrist’s’ child as Luke put it. Though the antichrist was partially human his soul was fully the devils. It was hard to say how much human the child would be, and she found herself examining him more minutely. 

A saturnine face, sensitive looking with plush lips, he was pale even though he seemed to get out into the sun often enough. With longish black hair that was only brushed into a wave, she wasn’t sure if there was product in his hair and didn’t want to get close enough to smell it. The hair did tend to cover his ears, while framing his face making it look narrow like his black turtleneck and long slacks. He cut a figure like a model, she didn’t even pay much attention to his moles, which promised more on his body. 

“You know my name don’t you?” he countered, heading towards the bakery she frequented. He stalled in front of it, Rey looked in and saw Rose arguing with a man in a suit. “Its Ben Solo, nice to meet you nunny.” 

“Its REY.” she replied ignoring his hand. He put it in his pocket. 

“Rey…” he prompted. She huffed looking away from him and folding her arms in front of her. 

“JUST Rey.” He grinned and she returned it with another glare. 

“Well just Rey, I’ve got a little emails to go through, when I’m done, how about we fight then?” she shook her head rolling her eyes. 

“Fool me once.” she told him, and he laughed. Rey blinked to him finally going slack, going completely unweary near him.

“Yes, yes, you can follow me then. Attack me at your leisure.” He held his hand out to her, and she warily took it. He shook it twice as the man in the suit exited. The magic of his glamour still warned her for how powerful it must be. The more powerful demon the tighter the glamour, the weaker ones you could feel feet away as it wavered around them, she tried to tell herself this. He was powerful, just waiting to… do whatever it would be he would like to do to her. 

“Nice to meet you Rey.” he slipped in smiling to Rose who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Rey hesitated, before following him in. 

“OH REY?!” Rose called to her, she nodded. 

“Yes, it's me.” Rey replied lamely. 

“I didn’t know you were a nun.” Rose said and whistled looking over Rey as Ben snorted in clear enjoyment of her revealing herself to her friend. 

“I was in training as I came here. I just… finished my vows.” Rose nodded. 

“Then I guess that you won't be coming by anymore…” Rey shook her head. 

“Of course not! I’ll still come by, you are my friend after all!” Rose smiled coming around the counter to hug Rey tightly. Ben made a noise, and she glared at him over Rose’s shoulder. “Do you got more test cookies?” Rose brightened. 

“Yes, but… sadly we might not be here anymore… that was a lawyer he says the name ‘Tico belly sweets’ is being sued for copyright.” Rose handed over a cookie. “You want anything else? Mr. Solo told me he’d pay for all your food.” Rey blinked, and turned to the man as he smiled over a muffin. 

“Just my usual… and a cup of coffee, the same as his.” Rose looked at Rey strangely before quickly getting Rey the cookie. Ben had pulled out his laptop, tapping the keys with his two fingers. “You look stupid with that small of a laptop.” Rey told him. 

“Yes well, you lug around a fifteen point five inch laptop all day.” he told her quickly. Rose put down the two cups and Rey’s cookie. Rey sniffed the coffee, it was pure black espresso in a large cup. No sugar at all. 

“Are you sure you want this Rey?” Rose handed over the test cookie. 

“Yes, if he can drink it so can I.” Rose looked to him and then back to her. Her face screwed up strangely as Rey took a slow bite, she was trying to avoid a wide smile by frowning comically. What once was a salty cookie that barely edged on the verge of edible turned into a truly decadent thing with thick strings of carmel that pulled out. With a crusting of large salt crystals on the top it added enough of the extra salt that it wasn’t overwhelming. 

“Good?” Rose asked her. 

“Dear the lord above this is fit for his table!” Rey praised. Rose laughed warmly, handing a few moist towelettes to Rey. 

“Thank you Rey, you’ve been so nice to me these months.” Rey took her hand and squeezed it. 

“No problem Rose, if there is anything I can do tell me. I’ll help you in any way I can.” Rose nodded, grabbing a small bowl of sugar and sweeteners and pushed it to Rey. Ben sipped at his coffee, eating a muffin with one hand and getting crumbs on the mini laptop. Rey tried to copy him and only gagged on the bitter brew. Ben put a hand to his face clearly utterly amused at her. 

“Shut up.” she mouthed to him. Before dunking a large amount of sugar into the brew, it barely helped. She had downed hers long before Ben had downed his, and silently waited impatient to destroy him. Rose delivered a box of those caramel cookies to Rey with a smile and wink. Rey thanked her profusely as Ben only quirked an eyebrow. She ate two as Ben finished up, snapping his laptop closed and pushing it back into his bag. He didn’t seem uncomfortable in his clothes, though at times he must be. 

“I have twelve of them.” he answered her unasked question, holding the door open for her as she waved goodbye to Rose. “All identical.” 

“As if I would ask why you wear only the same thing everyday.” she snapped to him hautly. 

“Come on, I’ve got a gift to get my mother for her birthday.” Rey blinked to him, as he walked on, further into the thriving city. She followed him warily again. Always exposing his back to her, always not ready to fight or to attack. She was completely puzzled. They passed by nightclub she had set up to bomb last night, and found the entire block shut down from the attack. Apparently the bombs had not exploded, as someone called in a tip. “Terror attacks sure are popular recently.” he commented dryly staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, it was her after all that had wired everything up.

She passed the cookies to a homeless man wandering, as they turned to ash in her mouth. Killing demons was fine, killing halvens was fine, but murdering a ton of human beings even bound as thralls unsettled her. Rey didn’t know if it was her that called in the tip, but she did sometimes “Yes…” she mumbled. He kept still as she finally got tired of the stare and walked past him into the shopping district pausing at all the storefronts with a blink. She had never been in this district before in the thick throngs of daylight. 

“Over this way, I’m getting her a bracelet.” he told Rey grabbing her arm and dragging her through the crowd. She wanted to yank her arm back, but was thankful for the pull. Her eyes tracked over the richly dressed people, the bright fabrics, and everything of all kinds in the windows. “Wait here?” he asked and went into a jewelry store. She stared at the front where there were brightly colored sparkling things of all kinds. Her eyes settled on a pair of deep blue earrings that dribbled down like teardrops. They weren’t cut like facets and instead the flat, yet shiny color seemed to draw her in. 

She looked up and saw Ben staring at her, before she huffed and looked away closing her eyes to the sights and leaning against the glass. Ben came out smiling with two small gift bags. He held out one to her and she took it, looking down at the box inside. She took a quick glance to the window and found those earrings she had focused on gone. Rey turned on him with a glare, she was getting looks with the little bag in her hands. 

“I will not accept this.” she told him holding it out to him.

“Its for your friend Rose.” he told her and she blinked. Rose have an adornment, but all Rey noted was a large moon shaped necklace. Rey dropped her hands down clutching the bag with all the dignity of an affronted queen. “Good, come on. I need to make sure the cake is being delivered, and the flowers.” He dragged her around in the ‘chores’ of his day. 

He had her taste the cake, a thick tiered cake that was decorated with little dogs, and tasting like oranges and other citrus. They made a tiny ‘test’ cake for them to try to ensure all the flavors would be well. Frowning over the single rose he had her carry, and then as night feel and she was well and truly exhausted he led her back towards the church. Stalling at the end of the block with a smirk. “See you tomorrow then?” he taunted. Rey looked down and scowled. She picked out the flower and hit him with it, but he didn’t move with the strike and she threw it at him. 

“Go to the graveyard while I find a place for Rose’s gift, I’ll fight you.” she said. Ben bowed his head. 

“I will then.” he padded off to the graveyard and she raced into the church, everyone was out at the moment, even Luke, and she quickly hid the gift under her mattress like she was a criminal in jail. Heading out she found him with his bag to the side and stretching. 

“Come on!” she yelled, finally drawing a long blade. He just regarded it blandly. Just like with Hux she quivered for a moment but grew angry. Diving towards him he dodged easily. His hand snapped roughly over her wrist, and then ripped the arm off her habit, before twisting it around her wrist, making her drop the blade. Her other hand lept to the other one but he twisted around, and grabbed that arm, quickly ripping off THAT arm and then as she struggled in vain against him tied her arms behind her. 

She went still as he put his hands on her shoulders. Flinching from his touch. She didn’t dare look back, she could not feel a trace of the spell making him look fully human. Instead as he leaned down and sniffed her hair she worked on the belt where she had hidden the switchblade. Sawing through the fabric around her wrists as fast as she could. “Look, I don’t want to kill you, I hate killing people.” 

“Liar!” she hissed. He sighed warm breath ghosting along the back of her neck. 

“No I’m not. I hate killing, I don’t WANT to fight. So I’m going to leave you here, tied up for your friends.” she chanced a look back, but he grabbed her chin keeping her face straight. “I’ll mark you with HIS mark and not a single demon will never go near you. So there is no reason for you to come after me.” She got the last of the fabric off, and slashed blindly behind her. There was a hiss of pain, and she felt his warm blood splatter onto the back of her head. 

His hands grabbed her shirt, ripping it off as she stumbled back to the ground. She dropped the knife to fold her arms over her chest to preserve the modesty in her, just as the graveyard’s sprinkling systems turned on. She was wearing white loose shirt as her only covering other then her skirt as she stared down at him. He had a long cut down his cheek, and there was a minor miracle, or pure luck on his part, she missed his eye. He gaped up to her in pain as she looked down to him. No part of him looked demonic, and it rocked her to her core, making her heart thud painfully in her chest. 

Horrified she had hurt a human being she ran there and then leaving him, and all her things in the graveyard. She shook in the cold shower, there was no hot water here other than water heated for tea. Cleaning every single trace of blood off herself, cleaning the shock of her own hand almost killing a-she shook herself. He was a halven, he was a half demon she told herself. Her hands were shaking, not from the cold but in shame she felt at her actions. He never really tried to hurt her, and she felt shame at her actions, he had offered to give her a mark that would, as wretched as it was, would likely make it so that she never had to fight again. 

She shuddered, the tight teachings of Luke from entering her mind. ‘All those with demonic blood in them are evil. No matter how weak.’ Knowing what it meant then as she did now. The reason why they never cared that thralls died in their massacres. Even when killing the demon would free the thrall. Luke would purge the human race of all demonic influence. Maybe not all halvens were bad and evil, she could try to recruit them, they could help more so than her, or the others. Easily gaining trust of demon lords and luring them out where she could beat them. Rey vomited into a toilet in nerves, huddling herself again into the covers. 

Finn padded to her, it was his job to patrol the graveyard tonight, her door didn’t shut, it was nothing more than a long drape only for modesty. He settled the torn clothes and swords down at the foot of her bed. When she slept, she dreamt she was the one who killed her family. Over and over again until she woke sobbing into herself. Not even Luke’s shouts to her could make her move, he sighed in annoyance. Going to lead the morning prayers, Rey noted the choir was finally gone, every last member no longer there. There wasn’t even any music playing at all in the early morning. 

** **

The moment Luke left for patrol she moved, quickly getting her civilian clothes on, a single set of clothes, and left. Only taking the switchblade before running out. Full of nervous energy Rey kept up and stalled at the mans, at Ben's quiet home. She heaved out, slowly heading up the path and knocking on it. There was no noise as she did so, it was quiet and without an animal in sight. The jogger from before called to her. “HEY!” 

“Uhhh…” Rey mumbled turning to her as the young man jogged up to her. 

“Looking for Mr. Solo? I heard he got mugged last night.” she winced, remembering now how horrified she had been to actually be the one to hurt a human- she nodded. 

“Yes sir. I heard that too, but I guess he is in bad shape?” the jogger shrugged. 

“He’s in the hospital…” he blinked looking up. “Saint Barts? I think.” Rey nodded to him. “Are you his girlfriend?” She swallowed. 

“Yes… we just had our first date yesterday. I lost my phone, and kinda panicked when my friend Rose told me he was attacked.” she lied. She didn’t lie often, and mostly only to Luke. The man smiled to her putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Well nice to meet you ma’am.” 

“Niima, Rey Niima.” she answered him. 

“Like EEPA-NEE-ME?” he asked. 

“I guess? Its what I was born with. Thank you for telling me where he is, I have to go see him.” 

“Yes of course! See you around Miss Niima!” he jogged off. She watched him for a moment then more calmly headed towards Saint Bartholomew’s hospital. The man at the front gave her a skeptical look refusing to let her in any further than the front desk. 

“Just… tell him I was here okay? Tell him I’ll be waiting at where we first met.” The man rolled his eyes. Rey wandered back to the church, she had to keep up the nun-she shook her head. She had to get back into her habit, avoiding everyone with care. She had five more habits, until she had to order more. The now torn one laid under her bed, waiting for her to try to repair it. 

“Rey? What’s wrong?” Rose asked her. Rey relayed the lie and Rose sat her down. “Mr. Solo is hurt? That’s horrible! He’s our best tipper! Always tips me ten bucks!” Rose praised. “What are you doing with him?” 

“He wanted to…” Rey began thinking quickly. “Donate to the church I am in. I kept telling him not to, but he drug me around all day for his chores as we argued. He… couldn’t be swayed.” Rose smiled to her, giving Rey cups of tea as she waited. It wasn’t until the store was closing leaving Rey waiting outside that Ben appeared. 

“Happy?” he demanded harshly. Rey let out a breath, she was still armed to the teeth. It was hard to not follow that lead when you fought everyday of your life. His face wasn’t swathed in bandages, but he had a wicked set of stitches putting his face back together. She couldn’t meet his gaze for long feeling shamed again. 

“I apologize, but you made me scared.” she told him honestly. “I want you to work for me.” there was a pause, and Ben nearly laughed, hissed in pain as she jerked her eyes back to him. He controlled himself. “I can protect you from the others!” she told him. 

“Yes I’m sure. But no. You’re my enemy now aren’t you?” he leered down at her, and then took a breath in. He was invading her personal space again, nearly caging her in against the shop wall. She raised her hand and pushed him away, less like she wanted to hurt him and more that she was uncomfortable he was so close to her. 

“What is with the smelling?” she demanded harshly. 

“Nothing you’d care to know. Liar.” he sniped. She flinched, so she sinned a lot today. “I’ll be leaving town…” 

“Then why tell me, why come back here you bastard!” she demanded to his back, his unprotected back she told herself. There were no witnesses other than cameras. He turned to her with a slight smile. 

“Are you upset I’m leaving?” he asked her taunting. Rey glared to him. 

“You are the strongest demon in this city.” she told him stepping up to him putting a finger to his chest. His glamour was back, and still as strong. He snorted. “If I beat you, I’ll have them all quailed, but it has to be FAIR. I’ll show everyone, I’ll show LUKE that I’m strong enough to take you, and your bastard father down.” His amusement only grew as he looked down at her and her little rant. 

“Are you SURE?” he asked her. She felt queasy looking at the stitches and his intense eyes and dropped them. 

“Yes. I will fight you on fair grounds and win.”  _ and create an army of demons to fight demons. Fight on the side of mankind and drive them to utter prosperity. _ She thought as he stepped back away from her, he was so fast she didn’t see him move, he took her hand, the very hand that cut him in his and kissed the back of it. A thick wad of cash, was planted in her hand as she stared at him confused. 

“How about this, you take this thousand dollars, and fuck off.” she looked to the cash, and then back to him blinking. “Deal?” 

“What?” he sighed shaking his head and walking away from her. She felt completely blank in utter confusion. A thick wad of hundred dollar bills in her hand, he was gone then she didn’t see where he went at all. A car started towards her and she quickly hid it in her robes, heading back to the church in a daze. It was when she settled on her bed, feeling the box under her mattress that she realized she had been bribed. Hissing in annoyance she grabbed the box and money locking herself in the bathroom. Holding one of the earrings over the bowl intending to flush it, and then flush all the bills slowly as to not clog it. 

Rey stalled, holding it up to her ear, it wouldn’t hurt. But she examined herself, the dark blue of the jewel brought out her eyes, showing the slight yellow motes in them, making a light green sort of color in them. Her mother’s eyes were green, Hux’s eyes were green. She blinked at the reflection, suddenly more aware of herself and the way she looked. She put the earring back into its place in the box, settling down on the seat of the toilet dazed again. “I’d… need to pierce my ears.” she said in a whisper. She had a wad of cash… she could afford it. Without ever touching on the stipend Luke gave her. 

Rey stood up, holding the box and bills close to her as she went back to her bed. She was gone, still in her civilian clothes heading out into the city. In the quiet of the night she spotted a place that adverized ‘ear piercings and tattoos’. Settling down on a bench she waited as the night went on, people walked by and cars rolled past. She felt a numbness, a sort of shock. She could get what she wanted, she could TIP Rose like Ben did. Be encased in frivolousness with cash, pierce her ears and wear the jewelry that made her look like her mother. 

“It will only hurt for a moment.” the nice woman told her. Rey blinked, coming back to herself fully. She realized why she had done this, as the woman nailed the blue green studs. “Looking good!” she commented. Rey nodded, smiling. Her hair down she could hide them, and the whimple hid them as well. She floated on a daze with a few more things on her mind. Passing by a lingerie shop she spotted a pair of expensive lace panties, and bought them. She bought them, taking them from the shop in her purchase. It was a sort of dazzling feeling that she could get these things. Coming back down to Rose’s shop and handing over one of the hundreds to Rose as a tip. Always tipped ten? Rey will tip 100, as much as she could. Rose hugged Rey ever grateful and sending her with another box, this one half and half of her two favorite cookies in the baker's dozen. 

She ate them in the park, without a thought to giving a single one out to the kids playing. Instead relaxing tired but not exhausted on the bench. It was here she found the dred of having to face Luke and the rest. But she didn’t have to, she could hunt down Ben, explaining he was a powerful demon and she had to spend as much time fighting him as she pleased. A bike messenger stalled in front of her, looking to his phone and then to her. 

“You are Rey?” he asked. 

“Oh, yes?” He handed her a small box, and then saluted before rolling off on his other duties. She blinked down to the box and opened it without a thought. It was the head of the snake from Hux. She picked up the card in it, and realized the snake head was encased in a type of shellac. 

‘To the little nun, we’ll fight when I’m well’ it said in a rolling cursive. She flipped the card over, it was another ‘Ben Solo’ business card. Rey looked down at the head and then back up, knowing in some way he had been watching her. She huffed, standing up and heading towards the church, shoving the snake head into the bag with all her purchases in it. She wasn’t going to let it go, it was proof she killed a strong demon. Luke still doubted her, still doubted her strength, and this was more than proof that she was strong. 

She could resist the magic, the power of demons and their wills. But she still stuffed them under the mattress. Facing Luke in the morning, she felt the slight ache of her pierced ears as they were held down by the band of the whimple. But she didn’t back down. “I am hunting a powerful demon, he moves around the city a lot. He’s a astaroth. I am going to get him cornered and call on you to slay him.” Rey stated over and over again. 

Luke finally caved letting her go, she ran outside. Running for where she noted Ben went to, but it was night and she most definitely not going to his home at night. His HOME where he would have the utter advantage. She wanted the edge of surprise a little, and worked on finding a suitable battle ground as well. Finally at night, just like before as she slept the nightmares ran into her head. Only Luke had replaced the man in black, the man that had killed her parents and it left her pale and sweating. Avoiding Luke, and all the rest she kept patrolling.

The demons were avoiding her she felt, but she did catch enough to state Luke’s bloodlust. It wasn’t until a week past, that finally she found herself staring at him as she approached Rose’s bakery. Under a new name it was “A Paiged Rose” named after the two sisters that owned it. Ben grimaced down at her, he had a long scar down his cheek, disappearing under his black turtleneck. It was still a little red and angry. 

“You look like crap.” he commented. Rey scowled at him dropping her eyes to his chin and neck. 

“Says you, you look like the phantom of the opera without a mask.” she replied. He grinned and held the door open for her. 

“I see I need to bribe you more?” he asked her in a whisper. She stuck her nose in the air heading to their table. He ordered smiling at Rose answering her questions carefully and tipping her, Rey noticed with a hundred dollar bill. The bastard was beating her again. Showing how poor she was, how she had vowed to never take mortal things and covet. Rey sighed glaring at him as he settled the salted caramel cookie in front of her. She snatched it up eating it with a glare to him. 

“No thank you?” he asked her, she swallowed. 

“No.” he chuckled, and she frowned her face in a confused state. “Fine, thank you very much Mr. Solo. I am grateful for your… donation.” she stated as Rose delivered the Coffee. Rose grinned to her and Rey smiled back. 

“You’re welcome.” he slipped a card out to her slyly, and she picked it up examining it minutely. It was some kind of bank card, with her name on it. With her last name on it. She gaped at him. “No need to spend it all in one place.” he told her quietly with a smile. Rey was a step from throwing it at him, but slipped it carefully into her robes mindful of the people around her. 

“You’re a bastard.” she told him taking a drink of her coffee. A bittersweet vanilla flavor, that was perfect for her. She glared at him as he sipped his disgusting black coffee. “BAST. TARD.” she announciated more firmly. 

He wasn’t pulling out his laptop as he leaned towards her. “If only you knew. Tell me. Miss Niima, do you still want to fight?” she leaned back and glared. 

“Yes.” she told him flatley. 

“Then we will.” Ben shifted shrugging. “Name your place and time, and I’ll kill you and be done with it. I suggest you go do your bucket list.” she shifted in her seat. 

“Tonight. Same place...where…. I… you know.” he nodded, pulling out the laptop. She drank down the last of the coffee as he did what he did on the machine. “See… you there then.” she told him. 

“See you there Miss Niima.” 

“Rey.” she told him loud enough to get a few heads to turn her way. “Its REY.” she stated again nodding to him. He looked up at her and nodded. 

“Yes….” he replied. Then so quiet only she heard. “My girlfriend.” she felt her cheeks flush before she left in a tight huff. Clearly playing the irritated nun. She didn’t go to the shopping district. She hid the card he had given her sure it was fake in her mattress with the other things he had gotten her, the earrings, the leftovers of the cash. Not that much anymore. A thousand dollars is a lot, but not that much when you’ve never had that kind of cash in your hands before, she bit her lip sitting on the edge of her bed. The black lace underwear had a tiny pink bow on it, and it laid wrapped around the earrings. Rey shook herself, gearing herself up further, limbering herself up alone in the church. 

** **

She was pacing when he finally came up to the graveyard, when he finally deigned to show and she turned on him with a glare. He stalled at a pair of graves, a married couple, and she walked slowly and warily towards him. One of the graves was blank, only holding the name and birthdate. “You know, I’d like to know how you know THIS graveyard is one that holds my father.” he said and she stopped for a moment. He wasn’t being threatening, in fact he had a small bundle of flowers. Rey gave him a look, heart thudding in her chest heavily. 

“I… didn’t…” she mumbled feeling a little ashamed of herself. Here she was ready to fight and kill and here he was paying respect to his father… the one who was supposed to start the apocalypse. Ben set the flowers down with a sigh, nodding his head down in a short prayer. 

“Would you bless him?” he asked, almost teasing. Rey flinched going as close to him as she dared. “It would amuse him.” She opened and closed her mouth, but held out her hand towards the grave. 

“Most Merciful Jesus, heart of the world I pray you open your undying love and heart to… all those before us, the dead and dying and those suffering in purgatory. Have beautiful mercy on them all and those before us, just as your mother has mercy, as we all should. Amen.” she dropped her hand. 

“Amen.” Ben mumbled, she flinched when he rose a hand but only ran it through his hair. He gave her a look. “Are you sure you want to fight me?” he asked, Rey slowly drew a blade out, waiting but didn’t point it at him. 

“Yes. I will fight you, and win.” she told him. He smiled at her, and she flinched again, he moved fast and she barely got the blade up between her and him, but he grabbed it. The blade not slicing into his skin as he forced it out of her hands, then as she waited, just a little in fear, flipped it around her playfully before holding it back to her, hilt first. 

“See?” he questioned. Rey blinked at the blade and his smug expression. 

“HOW?” she demanded slowly taking the blade and backing away. 

“My father is HIM, I am as strong as he.” she kept a larger distance between herself and him as he took to walking a slow circle around her. “You are pretty strong, not a single one of the others could even TRY to block.” a strange sense of pride entered her. 

“I am a demon slayer of course I am strong!” she countered. 

“I can teach you.” Rey dropped the sword in shock, he was right behind her and she lept out and away, eyes dancing in fear but he only picked up the blade. It still didn’t hurt him at all, and she slowly and warily grabbed the other on her leg. “Come on.” he motioned her with one hand, holding the blade ready.

“Why… aren’t you killing me?” she asked him, and he laughed at her. She flushed and moved, going through a series of attacks, he blocked each and every one, still smiling at her. She started growing angry, this was so easy for him, and he was toying with her. She snapped a foot out, kicking him in the stomach. But he grabbed her leg, and then threw her onto the ground, creating a long rip up her skirt. She scrambled up, going to put more distance out, but he didn’t try to follow up. 

Instead he was just waiting for her to attack again. Rey hissed out a breath, furious now. She lept on him, trying to put another foothold onto him, but he only just started to slowly hack off little pieces of her robes. Soon she was panting, without arms of her habit, and with it exposed at her waist, he hadn’t laid a single scratch on her, and she in turn never gained another strike on him. Rey blinked tired and glaring at him.

“Done?” he questioned. Growling she ran at him, but he turned, grabbing her, shaking the blade out of her arm and then pinning them both behind her again. She struggled against him, he held both her wrists in one hand. Rising the blade she closed her eyes, but all he did was sheath it back onto her leg then push her away. Rey stumbled away from him, gaping to him. “Now you see how useless it is?” 

“I will beat you.” she told him weakly. Bending down and grabbing the other blade she slowly put it back on her leg. But this had finally ripped off whatever was left of her shirt and skirt, leaving her again, in her simple underclothes in front of him. She put her arms in front of her covering her modesty. 

“Maybe, you need to HARNESS your anger, not just throw it around. You could use a teacher, but alas...You wouldn’t like me.” He grinned to her eyes tracking down her. Rey blinked, and walked up to him, he didn’t back down as she rose a hand and slapped him. 

“HOW DARE YOU! You bastard!” she yelled and tried to keep herself modestly covered. “Stop destroying my clothes!” He gave her another look down her body. It made her feel that strange but wonderful feeling again. 

“No.” she raised her hand again but he grabbed it and kissed the back of it as she tried to pull it back and away from him. Letting it go she drew back away from him looking to her hand and then back to him. 

“Give me your shirt.” she demanded. He laughed at her, shaking his head. 

“Rey?” Finn called, Rey flinched, diving behind a gravestone. He smiled to her and left the area, walking away. Finn walked up to her looking down at her as she grabbed the lost bits of her habit covering herself as modestly as she could. “What happened?” 

“NOTHING!” she snapped to him. He blinked to her. 

“Okay…. Um… Rey?” she looked to him trying to think of things to say, to explain to Luke. “Me and Poe are leaving… we found a way out and we want to know if you’d come with us. You don’t fit here, like us.” She stared at him. He held out his hand to her and she ran from him. Back in the church she let go of the shreds of her clothes sitting on the edge of her bed. The only undamaged part of her clothes was the whimple she realized when undressing. 

** **

Luke was agitated as she kneeled down ignoring the prayers, ignoring what he was saying. “REY!” he snapped to her, she blinked up to him. 

“Yes?” she felt dazed, unlike before when he kissed her the first time she felt irritated, felt frustrated, now it was lingering in her skin making it feel warm and nearly itchy like an insect bite. 

“Do you know where Finn and Poe could have gone?” he asked her. She shook her head, only barely remembering what Finn and told her. “We must assume they were taken, this demon you are after would it know them?” 

“No sir. I always stated I was alone.” she told him. Luke growled in annoyance but paced more. It was just her and the two men Luke included. “Try the warehouses.” she supplied. He glared at her, but nodded. 

“You’re to establish a trap here. You’ll be working alone this time.” he tossed a small folder to her and she looked it over. Another set of explosions, another set of people dying. It left her feeling so ashamed as she went over the blueprints of the building. It was just a small home, and she found it held a family, the pictures were there. The little child a halven, the parents smiling at the candid photo. She shuddered, alone now. Heading out to the little family home with only a few looks. 

She was far too early, they were still there preparing to leave for some kind of meal, or family outing. Her heart beat a sick feeling as she watched them. The little boy, with his pure red skin hidden under a spell, and the demon father. He was hairless, with the same red skin, but black tattoos covered his lithe body. With a crown of horns jutting from the top of his head. Rey frowned when she realized she could see through the glamour, but shook the strangeness out of her head. Maybe it meant she was becoming stronger. Wearing a suit he and his wife, a black haired woman with blue eyes with a long black dress cut fine figures of the less richly dressed. She bit her lip, watching the happy family, and winced as she slowly walked towards them. Only the demon stalled body tense, the other two looked to her strangely. 

“Get out of here.” she told him, and looked away. “They… know you live here….” she explained. Heart a sickened beat as she breathed out. She was betraying Luke, betraying him utterly, becoming a traitor to her order. But she couldn’t help but think of her father, and her mother. The little boy who didn’t know any better. 

“Who are you?” he asked her. She held out the file to him, and he took it. His wife looked at it from behind his shoulder looking to her with wide eyes. “I… see…” 

“GET OUT. And don’t come back.” she told him. 

“Dad?” the little boy called. The demon tensed but she turned from the family and walked a little ways away. Enough that the man relaxed, no longer wary. 

“Thank you.” he told her. She looked back up to him, as he smiled at her. She nodded and went back to the end of the street. The family in no real sense of pure panic packed things up, and she felt pure divine relief go through her. They left, and she could be sure that they wouldn’t come back again. That the family wouldn’t suffer like she did, leaving her to go report to Luke that the family fled before she was even there. He was furious of course all his plans gone to the wayside, but they were safe. 

The little boy wouldn’t have to see his father dead, wouldn’t have to look at the corpse of his mother knowing she wouldn’t ever get up again. Her heart thudded in her chest as she laid down to sleep. For one single day, one single night she was dreamless. Her parents murder not playing a single bit in her head. Rey woke up earlier than the rest, leaving before anyone could question her further. 

She found herself smiling, feeling her lips pull into it as she went to the little bakery with Ben. He smiled back at her holding the door open for her. “Have a good night then?” he asked her blandly. She glared back at him, the happy dazed feeling in her gone. 

“I thought you were skipping town.” she replied. He shrugged. 

“Maybe I’ve found something to make me stay.” she smiled. 

“I want… to fight again.” he nodded to her. 

“Very well, I can spare another day.” she breathed out feeling giddy. “I’ll teach you a little trick.” She stood up, today was Rose’s day off, and it was another person at the counter. She had the little card on her, and bought Ben’s usual meal with a look to him. He never left the table as she delivered the breakfast. “Where do you want?” Rey’s mind wandered back to the place she had set up to kill Hux and told him. “Sounds good. See you there tonight.” He smiled to her and she grinned back. Taking her daily cookie with her as she wandered around the city feeling an excited daze. 

** **

Rey came up to him in the parking lot warily, in the dead of the night there were no cars parked there for the businesses and busier places that one could walk to. She swallowed down some nervous energy and settled herself as he waited patiently for her to start towards him. She didn’t try to draw the blades on her legs, instead, she raised her hands intending to get more of a sense of just how fast he was. Throwing a few punches had him dodging fast, leaving her becoming more unsettled. 

He took it like a game with a child, playing the unconquerable villain, rather than an outright enemy. She shuddered, leaving herself open as she backed away dropping her wary stance. That is when he struck finally, grabbing her despite her sudden shock and flailing. Both her hands in his he forced one to be pinned at her waist the other up and out. It look three spins, for her to realize he was dancing. Making her dance with him. 

She stopped trying to fight against his hold, and he let her go for her to latch onto his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and actually lifted her up in a spin, to set her down again in a wobble. “What,” she managed out. “What are you doing?” her voice tiny and desperate. He chuckled, nearly laughing warmly. 

“Dancing. Don’t nun’s dance?” he asked her. She shook her head frantically feeling a different kind of panic take her. “Come on now, don’t  _ you _ know how to dance?” he taunted still forcing her to move with him. She couldn’t err on his cupidity, she had to get him in a tight spot where she could try to make a fatal blow. A larger portion of her relaxed, as he took an arm of hers spinning her out away and then back again. 

“NO. We don’t dance.” she answered him and he slowed down. Giving her time to breathe a little better. 

“To bad, now you know a few moves.” his grin was wide and left her feeling a tight and frustrated feeling inside of her. Rey darted back out away from his hands holding herself like a scared animal as he dropped his hands slowly to his pockets. 

“LIAR! Tratorious snake!” she yelled to him. His smile didn’t fade. “You… you are a monster!” she hesitated in saying. His smile dropped and he nodded, slowly taking a long step up to her. She didn’t back down, feeling like she couldn’t move due to the way his eyes pinned her down. 

“I’m more of a monster then you will ever know.” he replied darkly. “But that doesn’t stop you from wanting to spend time with me now does it. Maybe I will rip your clothes off again, and keep them off.” she blinked and took a sharp breath in jaw going slack. He reached a hand out and very lightly cupped her cheek, one thumb brushed across her lips before he grabbed her hand. She tensed preparing to bolt but all he did was kiss the back of it, again. Sending that warmth tingling through her nerves like fire that couldn’t be smothered. 

She felt her lips form into the slightest of smiles, and then panic, pure panic etched into her before she turned and ran. Not stopping as she fumbled through a local park tearing at her clothes, and not stopping as she ripped the skirt so she could better hop over an iron fence. Only finally stopped when she was back into the safety of the deathly quiet church. Her heart never stopped its beating, almost like a steady drum despite her flight. The lit up nerves still singing in a glorious fire that she had to run to the bathroom to try to scrub out. After twelve different salt scrubbings with her skin nearly raw and bleeding she stopped. Cold she felt like she needed ice cold water to encase her whole body. 

Rey sat in the bathroom of the church completely and utterly frustrated at herself. Her hand felt like it was burned, and she couldn’t calm down. Her mind kept focusing on his lips, how they felt on her skin, and then how his eyes ran down her body. His dark hair, and longer nose, she breathed out shakily. “You’re attracted to him.” she told herself. The accusation to her own self was a bit shocking. She pulled out the studs in her ears, flushing them. She was attracted to someone, she FELT something for him. She had resisted the poison of an incubus without a single effect to herself. But now of all times she felt attraction, felt a draw to someone else, and wondered if it was herself, or his doing. A ruthless examination of herself left no lingering energy, nothing to indicate it was his, making her fully realize that yes. She was attracted to him, yes, she wanted to do the horrible unseemly things with thim. 

Panting, she put both her hands to her face biting her lip. She was naked, and firstly she had never really cared about it, but now with the way he had been looking at her? She knew the attraction had to be at least reciprocal. Giving in, she dropped a hand, and turned on the bathwater, the sound of the water could hide what she was going to do. 

Pulling her shirt onto her chest, stuffing a portion into her mouth she shivered, as her hand touched her inner thigh. It wouldn’t hurt, it wouldn’t hurt a damn thing to do this. Rey edged towards herself, and shivered at the feeling of her fingers touching herself. A rush of delirious pleasure ran through her. She discovered she was completely slick, but didn’t stop herself. Shoving a finger into herself did little, but her wrist brushed up against her clit. THAT, that made her bite down on the gag with a keen. 

Working another finger into herself, Ben had large hands, maybe her two would only be one she thought, and moaned. Keeping the gag into her mouth with one hand and the other working into herself, her wrist brushing again and again on the spot until she came. She fumbled a bit, boneless into the shocking cold water, and shut it off before it would overfill. The cold did little to ease the shivering of the endorphins rushing through her. And the fact that she felt hardly a single bit of sating the need for him she felt. That frustrated energy that was now thriving in her veins. 

She should feel gross, feel disgusted but all she could focus on was the fact she was freezing yet felt completely so hot that she couldn’t finish up the bath. Instead getting out and then stalled in her room. Giving a quick look around, cocking her ear to hear. There was nothing coming, she grabbed the panties and put them on, frowning at herself as much of it as she could see. Then swallowed putting on civilian clothes, digging out the earrings and putting them in. She looked, normal. She looked like a person, and she looked like the person she could have been if her family hadn’t been killed. 

Taking the card Ben gave her she headed out silently into the city. “I’ll rip off all your clothes.” he had told her. Well see him rip off a tight sports bra, and tight leggings. They conformed to her body tightly, and she was well aware of her body. The muscles there, as she went back to the church, getting the last of her clothes, and heading out without a word. She bought a hotel room for a week, she wasn’t going back there until she could get this frustration out. It was utterly shameful what she did to herself there and couldn’t think to make herself to go back there and face herself. Rey knew that confessing such a matter to Luke, or even telling him a single trace of Luke would be much worse. 

He wouldn’t LET her go back to fight Ben, and she knew it utterly. So instead she paced forcing herself to stay calm. She had to keep herself in shape, to gain back control. The leaflets around the room showed several good places to eat, and eat she did. Rey had meat, tasteless and almost like leather meat, but this steak was medium rare and more than just wonderful. For three days she went back not exactly keeping care to follow the daily things, or going near the church. Knowing Luke would be looking for her. 

She indulged herself, fully and truly, the card working, and she shivered at some of the implications. Would she be paying it off? Would they come find Luke to get her to consign the debt? On the second day of waiting she shook it out of her mind. Luke would have to pay, it would do to have a 'nun' wouldn't do to have HER, in debt tarnishing her good name. As worthless as it was. It was here she realized that her want to kill demons wasn't there. Wasn't driving her to seek them out and end them. 

It was odd, no longer so near Luke, she found herself lacking that need. The constant reminder that her parents were murdered by a demon as he told her, and he was so magnanimous for teaching her to kill them. She shivered pulling a small coat around her as she ordered a piece of cake for dessert. The waiter smiled at her, and she knew he was a demon, but she ignored him. He as far as she could see, just living his life. 

** **

The frustration she felt at Ben keyed up higher the more she waited faithfully for the day to come and quickly dressed. Pausing over the habit. She put the newly gotten clothes into a bag, putting the earrings into a pocket, and then took a cab near his home. This was a trick, it was a lie. And she was sure to find it empty. 

Knocking on it Ben opened the door with a wide smile to her. "Come on, I prepared food. Then we can fight in the backyard." She took a step back blinking before looking to his hand. 

"Oh…kay..." she mumbled lightly letting him lead her into the house. The smell of cooking was divine and it sat ready for the two of them. She was baffled, they didn't just fight, instead he pulled out her seat for her and then pushed it in. Going to his own food. 

"Eat, is lamb." He told her. She looked down at the steak and began to eat it. It was perfect, bloody and tender. She ate in silence and only stopped when she found him staring at her. He touched his lips and she licked them finding them covered. Frantically she wiped her face off with a small handkerchief he held out. He took it back smelling it with a smile. 

"Stop smelling me!" She snapped. "This fight starts now Ben!" She stood up fast nearly knocking the chair over. He grinned to her, still in his black turtleneck. She was going to pay him back for destroying her clothes. 

** **

He held out his hand as he stood leading her outside, she snatched her hand back to go to the far side of the lawn. The light sprinkle of rain starting just when she got there. Rey grimaced when he still appeared to have nothing to fight with. She pulled out a blade, and shoved it into the grass in front of him before padding back to her place. 

"A fair fight?" He teased her. She growled, that frustration built up, and she attacked. He brought it up quick. She had to hate him, and succeeded in slicing a thin line down his chest. His eyes went wide and just a little fearful. She felt powerful, and then kept her attacks up. He cut off a sleeve. She shook it off. She cut of his sleeve, he yanked it off. He grabbed her whimple off and she nearly skipped the blade off his prominent nose. 

He got the last of her shirt off, and then reached down when their blades clashed and grabbed her skirt so that it was her leaping back that tore it. She growled at him fully pissed now, but he was stalled looking over her. His eyes lingered on all the wrong places making her feel frustrated once more. She swung at him, and he blocked, again and again as she fought against the lull that was promising to happen. It wouldn’t be hard, she sliced through his other arm, not going near his skin. She let him rip that one off too, as she took a steadying breath in at the more exposed skin. His smile was large as he let the blade drop briefly, she could have run him through, she should have. But he just took off the turtle neck, tossing it away and leaving him bare chested. Her eyes lingered on him only a moment before she took back the last of the control she had left in her. 

"Beautiful." He mumbled. She flinched stalling completely as she started a swing towards him. "Truly angelic." She swung again in a overhead chop, it came down hard, for a second the blades clashed, then both broke. Ben staggered back and she advanced kicking her foot out, catching him off guard. He fell backwards, and then she was on him. She pointed the sharp broken end of the blade to his throat, panting as she sat on his chest. He was a demon she told herself, and as it was said, all demons deserve death. 

Her legs were spread over his wide chest, his face flushed red maybe from the exhaustion. But he wasn’t heaving his breaths, he was calm as one could be when they had a blade to their throat. Her eyes darted from his parted lips, to his dark eyes. His skin was pale, the flush of heat all the more lurid on his skin. His hair had drops of water in it that caught the light around them like tiny stars. Her broken holy blade sat mostly useless to his throat as she leaned over him hand on the other side of his head. Rey adored the way he looked, she decided she adored it, loved it, and craved something more. 

“I beat you.” she breathed out glaring into his eyes. She beat him, the strongest, albeit half human, demon she had ever faced. His hands rose up touching her thighs, while she had his chest pinned she forgoed to pin this arms, and now they rested on the tops of them. He was warm, nearly hot blooded and it leached through the torn fabric of her black leggings. Her anger evaporated, gone as she stared down at him. He was a demon, she tried to tell herself, he deserved to die just for existing. 

“Rey?” he questioned. She tossed the broken blade to the side, before he could speak again she bent down and pressed her lips onto his. She should have never told him her name, should have killed him in all the times he’d shown his defenseless back to her. But now, a delicious shiver of energy coursed through her. He kissed her back, smiling into her lips. His hands went up to her waist, bare to the midriff to the sports bra she had on. 

He broke off, moving fast gripping her waist he twisted, and had her down below him. One knee coming up sliding between her legs, his hands fisting into the thick turf below them. He looked down at her, and she had the briefest flash of fear. He bent down slowly, skipping her lips instead kissing the side of her neck. Traveling down to her collarbone. She made a noise, a moan as her nerves sang into life. It was delicious, delirious and most definitely a type of agony as the frustration for him came back in full force. Ben stalled, her hands were fisting into his shoulders nails digging into his skin. He was staring down at her with a hungry expression, like he wanted to devour her. 

He was gentle as one hand moved, fingers edging under her bra. Rey breathed out shakily, and let go of his shoulders as she sat up. Her hands quickly pulled it up and over her head landing with a wet splat in the distance. He watched it all avidly, eyes tracking down her now bare chest. It was really his fault she was clothed to tightly, him and his penchant to destroy her clothes, he was a bastard, but she couldn’t feel any anger in him. 

He grabbed her waist in his large hands, yanking her forwards to his chest and making her squeak. Rey glared at one peck as he seamlessly lifted her up into his arms in a bridal carry. “Where are you taking me?” she demanded harshly, she was topless, there was carnage of her ripped clothes, and his. At some point he had kicked off his shoes, and so had she, Rey wasn’t certain when. He carried her back towards his home, softly prodding the sliding door open from the backyard open with his foot. 

Rey never had a family home, it had been taken from her, she flinched when he pushed the door shut with a loud click. “Rey…” he breathed out and she turned to glare at him, trying to cover her modesty as he stood her in his home again. Her arms wrapping around her chest and leaning away from him. 

“Stop just saying my name you absolute prick.” she snapped to him going stiff, he took a wrist, and she let him guide it to his waist. Her other was put on his chest, and that energy came back into her. His arms wrapped around her, and he mumbled something to low to hear mouthing down her temple to her ear. She felt frozen as he took a lobe into his teeth gently nipping it. She hadn’t forgotten to put earrings in today, knowing the fight might be worse enough and she didn’t want them yanked down tearing her ear lobes. 

“You pierced your ears?” he questioned. Rey flushed shoulders hunching. Nuns were not supposed to have pierced ears, they were not supposed to be vain. She pushed at him, and found him immovable. “Vanity? Greed? Envy?” he mumbled. Rey grimaced, but didn’t move further away from him, his hands went up trailing to the sides of her breasts, before they caught her shoulders. “Pride?” he questioned. She raked her nails down his chest as his hands caged her shoulders, preventing her from being able to move from him now.

“What don’t I have to be proud about?!” she demanded. “I beat you!” he kissed her, and she frowned into his lips, but stopped struggling, her shoulders slumping. Ben dropped off her lips kissing her neck, hands slipping down, one around her waist making their chests flush. His hot body leaching his warmth into her. She could feel her nipples harden with the contact and didn’t know exactly if she liked it or not. 

“Gluttony?” he asked, and she again tried to push him away, but then gave up again. It wasn’t worth it anymore. The bake shop had the greatest cookies ever made, and she wasn’t supposed to have sweets. “You’re so…” she jumped when instead of kissing her he bit into her shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough she felt the kiss of his teeth. “Slothful in your duties.” he whispered tongue lavering at the bitemark. 

“I am not! I pray all the time!” she snapped back anger growing at him. 

“My wrathful little nun.” he teased and she tried to slap him, but he caught her hand and kissed her palm before he dropped it. He was guiding her up the stairs slowly, and she followed. In a slow circling dance of his making, he was enjoying this. Rey paused, and bent down kissing his chest maybe using more tongue then lips. He tasted just like any human sweat, and she ran her tongue along his collarbone. He shivered and she grinned at his reaction, it felt like a bit of payback for how he made her feel. 

“I am not wrathful.” she hissed against him now at the top of the stairs. He took her hand, and traced it down his face, to the scar she had given him. He didn’t let go of her hand as it came down to his mouth and he licked her finger tips.

“The only one I don’t see in you is lust.” he told her and pulled her hand out so that she had it around his neck. She had to tiptoe just to keep it there as he lifted her up just enough to drag her towards a door.

“I do not-” she was silenced as he kissed her and she fisted her hand into the back of his hair. Lust, fine. She lusted after him, at first maybe not just for this, but then…he stalled just in front of his rumpled bed. He breathed out against her neck making her shiver. 

“You’re so sinful.” he teased. She glared at him and kissed his skin again as a reply. Fine. She wasn’t a very good nun anymore, it was his fault. She made a noise as he ran a hand under the band of her leggings, down to her folds without an error of searching. “I’m going to take you, and you’re going to let me.” he told her. She shivered, his fingers were huge, and warm as they played with her, she held onto his shoulders tightly. 

“Yes. Please.” she replied. He purred, outright purred at her like a large feline. She frowned, and stared at the thick muscle on the side of his neck. He exposed the lacy underwear that definitely was not appropriate for any nun. Ben smiled, bringing up a wet finger to her lips, wetting them with her arousal before kissing her again. She stepped out of her leggings, and he guided her rump down to the bed. She was far less scared now when he loomed over her again. His intentions were perfectly clear. 

He licked down her collarbone, to the center of her chest she heaved breathing heavily in wait. Finally he took one breast into his mouth and she whimpered with the lavering touch. He wasn’t exactly gentle, teeth rolling the hard nipple in his teeth until it ached. Her fingers clawed into his meaty back as she panted, waiting. He did the same to the other nipple, tormenting her, hands never going back to her as she whined in her throat. “You’re a bastard.” she mumbled out swallowing and kissing his chest and neck. 

Ben chuckled, hands now going to the band of her underwear, she paused in wait. His strong hands ripped the fabric off her in a sudden jerk, and she paid him back by biting onto that muscle. She wasn’t as gentle as he was, but could feel the low moan of pleasure that came out of his throat. Unlike most blood, his blood was sweet, almost like a type of candy, as she let go. He creeped her further up the bed, thick thigh splitting her legs and slotting against her cleft. The sudden move made her shiver, and buck against him sending more pleasure through her. Not since she had met him did she ever think physical pleasure was something she could enjoy. Ever even think about but she found him intoxicating, making her delirious with it. 

“Tell me to stop.” he demanded, fingers digging harshly into her thighs before he frowned, awkwardly pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time. Rey had been schooled properly, who wouldn’t be but as he kicked down the rest of his clothes she couldn’t help but focus on the rock hard phallus now jutting out between his legs. He was uncut and it was a red flushed color with a thick vein that ran down one side that seemed to pulse in time with his heart beat. The biology textbooks she had read obviously didn’t account for someone who she wanted to see naked. 

“Ben?” she asked him, he stalled finally toeing off his socks. “Its my first…” he grinned down at her, leaning back down over her to kiss her. Her voice was quiet and almost scared as he pulled her towards him. Slotting himself through her folds, she yelped with the sensation, and it turned into a low moan. It was quivering, and leaking a small stream of fluid. 

“OH I know, I can smell it on your skin.” he told her she scowled at him, but her hips struggled, trying to move against him. One of his hands pinned her down, the other fondled her breast. “My sinful nun…” she grit her teeth, and glared at the other side of his neck that she didn’t bite. He leaned over her, tilting his head to the side, grinning. Rey bit into the shoulder, since he seemed to offer it so strongly. She should feel caged by his body, should be scared of everything that was happening. But he breathed out a low moan as she drew back, running her tongue into the bleeding bite mark. 

“Please take me.” she told him whispering into his ear, paying back his nibbling of her earlobe by biting his. He only had one ear pierced, but that didn’t matter she was shaking fingers splayed over his back again nails digging into his skin as he lined himself up. His head pressed against her entrance and she swallowed waiting. There was a pinch, and pain as he slowly slid himself into her. It burned into her, as he bottomed into her, her nails had drawn a long series of scratches down his back and from the moan in his throat he enjoyed the pain and her body. She felt an odd sense of pleasure at the notion, kissing her bite mark distractedly. 

He stopped inside of her fully placing languid kisses onto her lips until the pain faded into just a general flare. One of his hands reached down, stopping to touch her clit, rubbing it gently and whatever pain she had inside of her being forgotten as he did so. He pulled his hand away, and she glanced to it, in the dark her blood looked a ghoulish grey as he wiped it against her lips. She licked her lips, tasting her own blood, wasn’t it supposed to be metallic? Rey didn’t much care as he bent down, flicking his tongue against hers. Making the first deep kiss as he ran his tongue into her mouth. She should bite it, chomp down onto the member and maybe cause him to bleed to death, instead she gripped his hips, trying to move him inside of her. To get him to continue fucking her. 

He pulled back to lick the rest of her blood off his fingers, eyes black and even more hungry. It was his more demonic nature that moved next, pulling back in a long stroke and then snapping his hips hard into her. Oh it hurt, it hurt so much, but she ignored it. Focusing on the pleasurable fingers that were pinching her nipples, the other had gone down, gently massaging her clit. To soft to get much anywhere just yet with his rough plunges, but she was busy too. Ranking her nails down his back, biting him again, and twining a leg around his waist. 

“Yes…” she breathed out, gaining traction in her nearing climax. Her hand fisted into his hair, not gently, as he hissed out a low breath. His pace quickened, nearer to his own, as she clamped down with one rough plunge. Rey bit off her scream into his skin biting into a pec but not gaining much skin as she shook. Pleasure flooded into her system, as she spasmed around him. He stalled inside of her after a moment and she felt it. A hot warmth that heated her from the inside as he mouthed her unbitten shoulder with a gentle working of teeth. 

It wasn’t until her spasms died down, and her body relaxed fully hands wiping distractedly down his sweaty back, that he pulled out of her. She still ached with pain, but she also felt an animalistic state, like when she ate a good steak. He smirked looking down at her and she scowled back tired. “Bath, or bed?” he questioned softly, she blinked and grabbed his face pulling him to kiss her. She smelled like him she knew, she could still taste him on the hough and wasn’t sure she hated it, or loved it. 

“Bed.” she answered. After some fumbling she was under the sheets on her side by him. She usually slept in a tight fetal position, protecting herself in the tiny space, but his bed was large, maybe king or queen, and he curled around her back. She felt protected relaxing herself, she was exhausted from both the fight the sex. His warm breath fanned over the back of her neck with the constant rising and pushing of chest chest along her back. One hand curved around her waist, briefly running down to her wet folds, and then pulling up. “That is gross.” she snapped to him hearing him lick the wet of her blood, his spend, and her own fluids.

“You don’t know how delicious you taste with my marking.” he told her darkly. She let out an irritated breath. “If only I could lick it clean.” he added, Rey was just trying to pull his down comforter around her stalling completely eyes going wide. It could continue? His fingers were traveling down again, she twisted facing him. She scowled to his neck not daring exactly to meet his eyes. Rey couldn’t go back to Luke like this, she was going to have to spend days cleansing herself hoping that the lack of virginity wouldn’t show. She doubted she could ever stomach going back at all. 

“Why don’t you?” she asked him back. “I’m…” she stilled the quaver in her voice. “I’m not going anywhere.” his growl, possessive and dangerous sounding made her shiver. But she felt no fear from Ben. He had proven at the very least he was trustworthy, on more than one occasion. He gently coaxed her to her back, throwing off the covers, and trailing his tongue down her body towards her folds. He stalled at her shaved front something she finally did to ease the monthly trial of her period. Placing a kiss at the still sensitive flesh he grinned his hands holding onto her thighs. 

Ben looked back up at her like he was waiting for another confirmation. She nodded wiping her hands on the bed and let out a squeak that lingered into a whine when he licked at the still aching cunt. He stalled to her thigh, trailing a sticky trail to her knee, then back up the other with another trail. “AH!” she bit her lip as his tongue dived into the entrance, rolling around the hurt. A moment later it vanished, making a strange energy flood into her, almost like she could feel the flesh knitting back, though not back into her pure state. 

“Mine.” he hissed the voice sending a shiver thought her. “You’re utterly mine.” Rey moaned as he worked her with his mouth. Her tried to buck into his face, but his hands squeezed into her hip bones, digging in with bruising force and making her still. He raised her fast, almost too fast into a shivering orgasm that left her whole body shaking until she relaxed now completely exhausted. It was only when she stopped twitching, him licking up the entire aftermath while it happened that he stalled, letting her body slip down. He carefully placed her body back under the covers arm tightened around her waist making her rump flush with member which was growing harder again. 

“I… still beat you...” she told him, he kissed the back of her neck his other hand brushing her loose hair away from her skin. He chuckled, kissing her again lingering on her skin and breathing in deeply. 

“Yes pride, I know.” he whispered. “But now be slothful and sleep…” he touched her abdomen hand kneading her muscles and skin. Rey sighed closing her eyes and wiggling until she was laid comfortably by him, her hand trailed down, over his weaving her fingers through his.

“Good...night Ben.” she said softly. No one had wished her a good night, it wasn’t done, there weren’t good nights when you hunted demons for a living. 

“Goodnight Rey.” he replied, soothing something inside of her heart. She fell into a deep sleep, usually fitful dreams calming into far more decadent dreams. The replay of her parents deaths never surfaced like it always did, instead it was a near constant replay of this encounter, and some of her more dirtier imagining from before this. She relieved herself, but now his hand replaced hers, two of his fingers replacing the shirt she gagged herself with. Slowly he worked two fingers into her pumping as she whimpered, until she went boneless, that hot frustration barely sated with it. “My my, such a sinner.” he teased before she finally went into the dreamless dark. 

** **

_ “Rey…” _ Ben’s voice nudged her mind. She mumbled something, it was warm, there weren't any church bells tolling out loudly, she wasn't being yelled out.  _ “Rey wake up.” _ she turned, into the warmth trying to bury herself further to it and heard a chuckle. That finally brought her fully out of sleep. She was facing the bulk of Ben’s chest as he stroked her hair, wild and tangled from yesterday. 

“Um….” she swallowed. His hand gently touched her side. 

“Good Morning.” he told her, she put her forehead to his chest, wrapping an arm around him.

“It was, until you woke me up.” she told him tiredly wanting nothing more then to slip back down into the dreamless dark. She shivered, almost a week without the nightmares? It was the longest she had spent without sleeping at all, and wondered if she did sleep or tumble exhausted down into another's bed. 

“I’ve got a hot bath for you ready.” she huffed, and followed him out as he drew her out of the warmth of the bed. His bathroom was large, the tub being a jazcuzzi tub, already full of steaming water. She didn’t miss the fact that she was naked as the day she was born, but when you’ve just had sex it was hard to think of clothing yourself. “Get ready, I’ll go ensure breakfast is done.” she watched him go, feeling a pang of animal weariness. 

Letting the emotion slide out of her she got into the tub and savored the hot water around her. The bottles of product went into her hair, and onto her body, making her smell more of a dull citrus smell rather then lye. She felt like she spent a long time in the bathwater, she looked for a towel and froze. One Imp, black in color winked into existence, then out, putting a towel on the edge of the tub. She touched the towel, wrapping the butter soft fabric around her, and drying herself off as she went back to the bedroom. 

Several imps were darting around the size of a human hand ordering the room, and putting down a black outfit on the edge before vanishing. The tub began to flush out and she turned, watching as more cleaned up after her. Shivering, she went to the outfit and stalled, she wore black as a nun, so it shouldn’t feel so odd. Touching them she drew out all the layers, getting them onto her body. Black pants, and long sleeved shirt, along with a copy of her solicitous panties and a bra that proved more troublesome to get on then it was worth. 

Without socks or shoes she walked out following one grinning imp before going down the stairs and stalling. Ben was relaxing at a kitchen table waiting, drinking what must be orange juice as he waited for her. She looked to the imps, who were busy creating a breakfast meal. “I know what you’re thinking, they are mine they won’t hurt you.” He told her loudly as she slowly edged towards him. “Come and eat Rey.” he held his hand out to her and she ignored the wary feeling in her to grab his hand and let him guide her down. 

“What are these?” she asked examining the food in front of her. They looked like pancakes, if they were very thin. Fruits, berries, and more sat on the table with a large bowl of whipped cream. Small drizzle bottles of caramel, chocolate and strawberry cream, all stood there as well. 

“Crepes, I thought you might like them.” he grinned to her, and she flushed, he wasn’t wearing a shirt just a pair of pants on him. 

“You… can command imps?” she asked him watching him as he made a crepe of his own, putting in sliced up bananas with chocolate and cream. 

“Would you like to know how to?” he asked her, she froze just biting into the crepe. He ate his own as she slowly chewed down hers. 

“I can’t summon imps.” she told him flatly and he gave her an arch look. Her heart beat an unsteady rhythm in her chest. 

“Want to prove it?” he replied making her shiver. 

“I… can't summon imps.” Rey repeated. He stayed silent letting her eat her fill of the crepes and fruit. The imps, appeared quickly wicking the plates and everything away leaving the table cleared, but only for a moment. Three of them placed down a plank of wood, richly decorated it reminded one of a ouija board. But on its lacquered surface was a type of summoning circle. A tiny divet in the utter center of the circle for receiving a drop of blood to summon imps. Rey stared at it, frozen still, demons usually cracked out a small circle with chalk, or pens, pencils, then disposed of them. Luke said they never had time to devote to the making of a ‘hard’ circle. 

Which was something that was created for the sole purpose of summoning imps, making the process less costly and energy draining. She stared at it not daring to move. She should be running, she should throw the thing into his face, crack it, break it, go back to Luke and beg forgiveness. “Do you want to try?” he asked her softly holding out a tiny red blade.

“I… can't… summon imps.” she said again, weakly. He reached out putting the blade into her hands. She should drive it into his eye, instead she looked to him, face in a pleasant smile. 

“Do it.” the command made her shiver and she stabbed her thumb, the point of the blade easily puncturing her flesh. She held it out into the circle, letting the tiny well fill with the drip of blood. On the board was a tiny place for the blade like a stand, she put it there and grimaced. It took only a moment, the energies of her blood and the focus of the board working fast. She watched as an imp formed out from her blood. Unlike his, or all others she had seen, it had pure blue skin, hair, and eyes. All slightly different shades, bt

It looked at her wide child-like eyes waiting for her to release it. All she needed to do was break the circle by touching it, if Ben broke it, it would break the summon and it would fade. Imps were all human looking, like the depictions of fairies in modern folklore. Only each one had horns, she always noted the horns were all different sizes in each one, from tiny nubs, to long curving things. They could have tails, though most did not, hers did. It was long thick serpentine, curling around the imp at least three times. Fully longer then the creature itself, with a mop of closely shorn hair Rey could only gape at it in shock. It held dragonfly like wings, six of them, three on each side. She felt no energy drain from the summon, only staring at the imp with is shaggy fur covering its modesty. 

“Did you know you were an abaddon?” he asked her. She flinched, going to throw the board but he grabbed the edge making her break the circle instead as she reached for it the imp rushed out towards her with a light blue toothed grin. Rey threw herself back away, Ben moving fast grabbing her before she could land down as she stumbled back. Limply she let him put her back into the chair the imp landing on her shoulder, long tail curling around her arm as it babbled nonsense into her ear. 

“I am not a demon.” she told him looking into his dark eyes. He wasn’t wearing the contacts that hid his eyes and she felt trapped in his dark eyes. There was no pupil, no real sclera, just a pure black dot that made them look like cheap doll eyes. He wasn’t unkind, but she couldn’t run from him. 

“You are, why would you take ‘angel’ as an insult?” she flinched, looking away from him finally. “My pure perfect angel.” he teased. She glared up at him becoming uncowed with the flash of hot anger, it eased out in shock a moment later. 

“I… am a human…” she said weakly. The imp settled back down on her shoulder, smiling at her. 

“You will summon imps until you feel weaker.” he commanded. Rey shivered, trying to stop herself, but gave up after the second summoning. Each imp blue, she sobbed, crying as she continued. Her abused fingers were healing rapidly and she knew why but wanted to deny it to her core. It wasn’t until around twenty-five imps that she finally stopped, the energy inside of her weakening. Ben whistled, a few were resting on his shoulders. Each one looked a lot like the last, the only differences the lengths of the tails, the tiny horns, and general shape of the six wings. 

“I… am not a demon…” she mouthed. Ben reached out touching her cheek. “You lying traitorous snake!” she accused. 

“I never claimed to be anything GOOD.” he taunted back. “You accepted me taking your blood, and I accepted you taking mine.” she bit her lip. She had bit him, she tasted his blood, and then let him… she flushed red cringing. She was stupid, an idiot thinking it was just sex, the halven in front of her, if that was indeed what he was, had bound her into being his thrall. 

“It was SEX!” she retorted and he laughed letting her go. The imps laughed, all of hers laughing happily. It sent a shiver of joy into her next, flooding in from him into her. It was an intoxicating feeling leaving her to give a low noise of pleasure. 

“What, did Luke tell you it had to be a ceremony? No. It is just blood given willingly. That is all that is needed Rey.” she shivered shutting her eyes. “Twenty-five, that is impressive. The rest managed ten, then stopped.” she snapped her eyes open looking to his. “I can do thirty, you are quite powerful.” she tried to fight the feeling of pride but failed tilting her chin up to him. 

“You…” she mouthed wincing. “You are him?” he arched a brow, the amusement shuttling into her body and making her shudder. 

“Yes, the rest serve me of their own wills, but I had to put a little extra insurance on you.” he reached out taking her hand. “You are a fallen angel, the angel that had opened the doors to hell allowing our freedom.” he smiled to her. “Now you are mine.” she let out a low moan, he moved standing in front of her, taking her face in his hands and then pulling her into a kiss. She fought against the feeling, but gave up part way. Letting it flood into her system, and making her not just giddy but aroused as well. 

“You bastard.” she accused weakly when he finally let her go. He grinned at her, settling back down to his seat. “I am not a…” she couldn’t say the rest. 

“But you are, accept it and be happy.” the command rushed into her veins, and she fought hard against it. “I SAID accept what you are.” he added strongly. Rey let it go, denial huffing out of her with a sigh. “Good girl.” the praise made her go limp with relief. Every imp sighed and Ben laughed. 

“Let me go.” she mumbled and looked at him weakly. He shook his head. 

“No.” 

“You fucking monster.” she snapped. 

“Yes, I am, I never claimed otherwise.” he retorted. “Now, let’s get this spell covering you off.” he stood holding his hand out. She shook her head only once before she gave up fighting and took it. He lead her to a door where it covered up the stairs to the basement, leading her down. The basement was like a lair, lit lowly with several more hard circles, he dropped her in the middle of one as she stood balefully staring at him. Her imps didn’t follow them, she could hear them chattering at the top of the stairs, their babbling eager and happy. 

“I don’t want this.” she told him, he only snorted. He put a hand on the outside of the circle and it activated. Leaving her feeling completely trapped, she wanted to rush the edge, try to escape but forced herself to stand there in the middle. 

“It will be over soon.” he told her calmly. He spoke a few words and she was floored down, feeling like her skin was ripped off her. Then it was gone and she was picking herself up looking down at her hands. They were like human hands, only they were now tipped in blue, like she had dipped her fingers in dye. She looked up at him, he reached into the circle taking one of her hands and pulling her to a floor length mirror. 

She had those same uncanny cheap doll eyes, but hers were blue. Along with her lips, the tip of her nose, and parts of her body. She didn’t have wings, but didn’t doubt she could make them if she so pleased. At least her hair was the same color, all in all, she was still human looking enough unlike a lot of others unmasked. He rubbed her shoulders as she dropped her gaze from his mirrored eyes, her toes were blue, with what looked like scales running around the bottom of them. 

“My pretty girl.” he told her. “Let me take you again, like this… like you were meant to be.” she shuddered. 

“Ben…” she breathed out, he reached under her shirt the feeling of his hot skin on hers almost burned now. Rey realized then she was cold, like she had been in a snowbank for an hour naked. The entire weight of his arousal fell into her making her feel weak. 

“Yeees….” he moaned, and she gave up trying to fight against the weight of his own arousal. He rubbed his hands over her stomach, pulling off her shirt as he pulled her up the stairs rapidly. She was swept up with a gaggle of black and blue imps that all were starting to form couples, she flushed. Imps did have a suggestion of genitals, but they were covered by a thick mane of hair. 

Her clothes were summarily dropped, and she wasn’t sure she cared much anymore about them or being covered. She had given up trying to fight against the weight of his feelings, giving in as he groped a breast. “You’re so cold… so perfect.” Rey swallowed moaning as he now more savagely biting into her breast. He drew blood this time, and she shuddered in the feeling of pain. It wasn’t exactly pain anymore, instead the languid warmth of pleasure ran into her. His thigh split her legs and she bucked against it, she didn’t even remember him getting naked but was thankful for it as she moved against it. Trying to rise herself up to orgasm, just on the edge he finally stopped, pinning her down. 

“Please, please…” she begged him. Ben grinned, taking another bite of her skin making her keen loudly. She could feel her flesh knitting from the bite, and clawed into his back. He pulled her towards him, lining himself up and plunging in without any real preamble. There was no pinch, she felt her muscles parting for him, tightening down on his shaft, herself so slick that she was leaking. 

Rey shivered as he just as rough as the first time slid out and then jerked into her. It created shivering stabs of pain, of that completely sinful pain that instead of hurting sent her writhing under him. “HARDER.” she begged, and he laughed. He paused, and she froze as several more of the imps, with languid smiles grabbed her ankles. One of them tied down her leg, but she was too pinned with him inside of her to kick at them. He took a wrist handing it out, and it was tied as well. Panic edged into her, but he had the other tied down. 

She was now splayed down, as he grinned down at her. “Harder?” he called playfully. She shivered as she watched him change. His skin was pale, it was very pale indeed, like he had never seen the sun. Stars flooded behind him, and she wanted to kneel down to worship him, but he was staring down at her with a benevolent look. The world distorted around him, waiting for him to do anything he wanted. It was his to command, and he graced her and the world by starting to fuck her again. 

Rey screamed with every plunge, it felt like she was being snapped in half, and it was a glorious feeling. “YES. Please! Please!” she screamed, trying to pant, but it was like she no longer even needed to breath anymore. Most gloriously he put a hand down, rubbing onto her clit and she sobbed. He was so merciful, she felt allowing her to cum. But not before he did, he came and she could only scream with the feeling. It was like lava inside of her, and the pain was glorious and awful. When she came after him, it laped down the hurt, laped down the pain into pure perfect pleasure. 

She closed her eyes in worship of the angel before her as he kissed her. Gracing her with kindness as he gently eased himself out of her. Kissing her and soothing the hurt away as her body healed rapidly from the onslaught. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned to her ear. “It’s time Rey.” he told her. Her whole body shivered, and she felt something break inside of her. The thick thud of her heart stuttered, and then stopped completely. She held onto him in pure panic. “You were so perfect in your job.” he said lowly. 

“Ben, I can’t…” she begged, trying to hold onto something. Something important, something she had been doing for almost eleven years. He chuckled, gently kissing her, running a hand down her back. 

“Let it go Rey.” he commanded, the memories fell out of her mind like they had just been on a too high shelf that had just broken. 

** **

Little Rey, looking up to the sky as she heard her mother ‘die’ shuddered. She looked up to the uncaring sky tears running down her cheeks. “Please,” she begged the sky. But it was silent. Had they all finally died? Had they just left this planet with its monkeys? Rey was staring up at the stars when the man in black using a ladder found her. She tumbled away from him, but he grabbed her before she could fall off the edge of the house. Hands strangling her as he was lit from the starlight. 

Luke was much younger then, and his face was twisted into rage. She remembered later, how much Luke hated demons, how much he sought out even the weakest bloodlines. The little Rey died there, under the silent skies. Then like she never had died she woke, trying to scream in terror. She was in the morgue, large cut over her body in a Y, the feeling of pure emptiness inside of her. It didn’t help that a portion of her ribcage was beside the man, along with some of her insides. 

She turned mouth still agape and silent as the tech by her was busy trying to get her to lie down again. Next to the table was something that only looked like a heart, made from glass, or crystal. Twice the size of a normal heart it still glowed from within in blue starlight. 

“It will be over soon.” the tech told her, pushing her back down to the table. It was pure horror as he took the heart and put it into her chest. It fused into her chest cavity, and there was a loud ringing. He casually put her ribcage into place, and then the skin went back into place. In the next beat, now covered by her body her bones fused, her skin grew, and then touched back into place. After the third she sat back up voice in a low scream. He covered her mouth with a gloved hand slick with her blood. Her fingertips turned blue, and her toes and feet, she turned to the tech by her and he let her go sliding into a tall rolling chair by her. 

“Wh…” she mouthed out. “What… am I?” she asked him, touching her chest. 

“Before? You were a child of the angel that unlocked the doors of hell.” he told her, she stared at his black eyes. “When I told her you were dead, she gave her heart to bring you back.” He pointed to the body on the other slab. Her mother looked as silent, completely still with her own rib cage gone. “So now, you are something entirely different. Like me.” he explained. She shivered, and he quickly pulled off the lab coat and put it around her. 

“My… mommy?” she asked him. He nodded. 

“It will take a long time, perhaps never, to remember. You were half human.” he touched her forehead. “Therefore this inside here is flawed. That heart inside of you will start taking over, it’s hard to say how long, you aren’t a demon.” she stared at him waiting. “Luke a demon slayer killed your mother and father, it was his thought that anyone who opened the gates of hell was pure evil.” He touched his own chest. He was encased in a black turtleneck under a small vest. “He killed my father too, but most people can’t stomach killing their own family, so my mother was safe.” he gave a smile. “He’s my uncle.” 

He reached out, and touched her face. “Remember to blink,” he told her. She blinked, and then blinked again. She held up her hands with her blue fingertips. “Its human to blink. All in all little one, you are simply an angel. You may be the last one.” she touched her face, not remembering any of her face, but she remembered her father and his face. She remembered it was the day after Halloween, and she had gotten to eat a Snickers bar before dinner. A whole big candybar, then there was a knock. She remembered turning to her father as he cried out, and how the blood was awful. 

“Now, I have no idea what to do with you. You don’t actually fall under my purview.” he told her. She shivered turning to him. 

“I want him hurt.” she told him. Rey remembered how she had fallen out of a tree, how the arm had broken, but her mother healed it fast with a smile. Her mother, she turned to the silent body on the other slab. Her mother could barely be seen under the cloth. But Rey knew her. She looked a lot like Rey now, but her feet were like birds claws. But she didn’t have any true face, a half moon of six blue dots, and a split where her mother spoke. Her arms were actually wings, like a harpy’s, blue feathered and nearly three times as long as she was tall, she was supposed to be scary in a way. 

“You want Luke hurt?” the young Ben asked. She felt tears go down her cheeks. 

“I want him RUINED.” she said strongly. “All that he loves, all that he cares for gone. Until all that is left is him. Until he curses God, begging for death.” Ben smiled, covering a snort of laughter clearing his throat. 

“I can help with that. I can’t guarantee it will happen fast though.” She sniffed, and looked down. “I can’t go near Luke, He’ll know in an instant who I am, but you… You can. You can slowly tear down his ivory tower.” he took one of her small hands. His hands were hot, so hot it felt like it burned her. “So, I will help you, Luke is dangerous, keep that in mind. But, we’ll not kill him, I’ll help you ruin him.” Rey wasn’t sure if it was the little girl talking, or the heart inside of her talking, probably the heart inside of her. 

“Good.” she said simply. he picked her up covering her with the coat as he walked her out of the morgue and outside. The stars were just as silent as before, and would never speak to the little girl. As they once spoke to her mother. Maybe even there were voices up there, they wouldn’t look at the little girl who died. “You… are like me?” she asked him he stalled just starting to put her down outside. He touched his chest and nodded. 

“My uncle tried to kill me, for what I was, and my father,” he pointed down. “Gave his heart to save my life. Very human he was, even if he was the master of all hell.” he smiled at her. “That’s how I knew how to save you, but let's get to the finer details. You need a tight glamour, and that will only do if I lock away your memories of this. Make you believe you are human. But you will know to tear down Luke, and do so slowly, once it is done I’ll come back for you. Then…” he touched the top of her head bending down. “Then I will help you kill him, or… leave him alive and ruined if you like.” 

Rey thought for a moment, her little mind working, then nodded to him. “Good, then it’s done.” he smiled to her. For a moment she felt like something was rattling around her head, then it put all the memories onto a tall shelf in her mind, and the little girl couldn’t reach it at all. Part of her fell then, the angel finally accepting her place in the world. Rey was left wandering around and picked up, put into a local orphanage. Luke recruited from them, pulling them out to train from an early age. She remembered looking up at him, and how like a happy uncle he looked. 

“A thing killed my mommy and daddy… I don’t remember much.” she told him. “It looked like a monster… but they never found them.” Luke blinked down at her, and took her there and then. Rey drove herself, maybe once as Ben tried to drive himself, to be the thing that Luke wanted her to be.

** **

Rey swallowed as the memories settled back into place in her head. She pushed away from him going to the edge of the bed. He watched her with an arch look as she touched her chest, there was nothing to indicate she had once been dead. Slowly he reached out, fingers creeping up her arm like a spider. “I am not a demon.” she told him and he smiled at her. 

“Of course not.” Rey frowned. Part of her remembered. She recalled emptiness, pure utter emptiness as she woke from a slumber. There in the void there were lights all over, but nothing else. It was lonely and it was wrote on her very being why she woke, and why she existed. She could no more deny it then the rocks could deny being what they are. She was lonely utterly lonely as she set down on the path of duty, and that alone let her come to a sort of intelligence. Of rebellion so that when she unlocked the doors of the abyss she was able to close them back up. “I do want to admit though, I did not think the binding would work. I did not think you could be bound to me.” his hands creeped up her bare body, groping her. 

“Leave me alone.” she begged him. He made a sympathetic noise, pulling her flush with her body. 

“Oh Rey try deny it as much as you like, but you are mine. You can’t be anything else.” she shivered. “You have done well in working against the hunters.” he smiled to her. Rey felt like she wanted to throw up, she wanted to deny everything. But couldn’t anymore, with his command she couldn’t deny it one little bit. 

“Why make me…” she swallowed. 

“Fuck you?” he asked and she shuddered as his hand traveled down to run through her still slick folds. He played with her, and she moaned leaning into him. “I don’t FORCE anything.” he told her and kissed the back of her neck. “You want this, you wanted it.” he slid in a finger and curled it inside of her brushing against a sensitive spot inside of her. “Didn’t you imagine this? Don’t you want this?” he whispered, urgent and fast. Breath hot on her skin as he pushed in another finger. Rey whimpered hips jerking towards his fingers. 

“Yes…” she whined, melting the very last shred of dignified resistance. He purred at her, his glorious smug satisfaction filled her. 

“As much as I love fucking,” she kicked a leg out reflexively as he curled his fingers inside of her. “You are truly the best I’ve ever tasted. Look at yourself Rey, look at how much you crave me.” he drew his fingers out before she could climax leaving her panting. He stuck the fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them. 

“You want this more than anything else.” he added darkly. His other hand moved, back down to her folds as he nearly choked her with his other fingers. “Tell me, which part exactly craves me the most?” he cajoled more more playfully. Letting her tongue go as she took a breath in. 

“Evv-every part…” she panted out. He rewarded her by raising her to climax, fast and sure leaving her shuddering with it. Rey went boneless against him as he held her up. Her mind was blank for a moment, and then worked almost in the background. The draw wasn’t just because she wanted him, it was written on her heart, written in the very core of her being. Craving the authority, craving the need to be told what to do by power. A power which might not exist anymore at all up there within the void. Maybe it wasn’t being a thrall, maybe that didn’t take at all, but she didn’t much care anymore. 

“Rey, when do you want to kill Luke?” he asked her and she swallowed down. 

“When you want to.” she answered. She could feel his amusement, his elation and smiled herself. 

“I think he should die of old age, unable to fight against the rising dark.” he replied and she nodded. Only able to comply, it was what she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imps are just magical constructs, they can be made by anything.


End file.
